Fireside
by Toulouse1901
Summary: Ella solo quería una vida al lado de su Gray-sama y acabó huyendo con un secreto que acabó siendo doble. Ahora, seis años después, vuelve a Magnolia por trabajo con sus dos hijas, temiendo encontrarse al padre de éstas, Gray Fullbaster. G R U V I A. Por favor, pido una oportunidad, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.
1. Chapter 1

La luz se filtraba por entre los cristales de la habitación principal de la familia Lockser. Ésta constaba de la madre, cierta maga elemental llamada Juvia Lockser, de estatura media, tanto los ojos como el pelo eran azules, aunque los primeros eran más oscuros, rondaba los veinticinco años, su aspecto no decía lo mismo, seguía pareciendo una muñequita de porcelana con su piel blanquecina, inocente y dulce. Ella era todo lo contrario, con el paso de los años había aprendido a ser fría y decidida, nadie iba a arreglarle las cosas, ella misma se las tenía que solucionar y por tanto la Juvia Lockser que se había unido a Fairy Tail años atrás ya casi no existía. Seguía siendo tímida y apenas tenía amigos (por no decir que no los tenía) de confianza así que su vida estaba principalmente dedicada a sus dos hijas de seis años, mellizas, Mira y Erza.

-¡Mamá! - Mira entró llorando en el dormitorio de su madre, creando así un estruendo importante, enseguida trepó por la cama mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama de gatitos-¡Mira lo que le ha hecho Erza a mi muñeca! - se la tendió para que viese como el juguete se mostraba medio congelado. Era igual que su padre, tanto de forma física y mental... por no hablar ya del poder que la pequeña demostraba tener a tan corta edad.

Al conocer la iniciativa de su hija mayor no había dudado en buscar una maestra para que le enseñara todo lo que una maga de hielo debía saber, mientras, ella le enseñaba a la pequeña Mira la magia de agua por la que la pequeña sentía predilección. Quería que llegada a cierta edad sus hijas se unieran a un gremio para poder vivir así de los que más les gustaba y a la vez había en la familia, la magia.

Negó con la cabeza mientras cogía la muñeca, acurrucó a la niña de cabellos azules entre sus brazos y besó su sien. Aplicó agua hirviendo con rapidez sobre el juguete y éste enseguida se descongeló.

-¡Erza! -llamó a la niña alzando la voz mientras consolaba a la más pequeña, aunque en realidad se llevaban solo varios minutos.- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! -fijó la mirada en la puerta del dormitorio esperando a que la niña de cabellos azabaches y ondulados a juego con unos ojos azules oscuro y expresivos apareciera. La pequeña apareció por la puerta con la larga melena, que iba recogida en una trenza de lado, empapada, bueno, más que eso, chorreaba agua por el pasillo del pequeño apartamento. La mujer bajó la mirada hacia Mira alzando una ceja. Suspiró, no sabía que iba a hacer con sus dos hijas.

-¿Tú sabes algo de esto? -inquirió observando como una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en el rostro de la pequeña peliazul.

-¡Mamá, Mirajane tiene la culpa! -casi chilló la primogénita mientras esparcía agua por toda la habitación- Si no me hubiese quitado a Deliora... yo solo intentaba cogerla y mira lo que me ha hecho en el pelo... -hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos. No, no había otro nombre para la famosa muñeca más que Deliora, a pesar de conocer la historia Erza se había negado a cambiarle el nombre al juguete y hacía oídos sordos a cualquiera que le pusiera mala cara a el nombre de su preciado juguete.

Juvia suspiró y cerró los ojos acumulando la paciencia- Niñas, Juvia quiere que compartáis todos los juguetes salvo las muñecas, Mira... -bajó la mirada hacía la pequeña que ya agarraba entre sus brazos a su recién, recuperado juguete- No cojas a Deliora y Erza... -dedicó una sonrisa tierna y dulce a su hija mayor- Si Mira vuelve a hacerlo ven y díselo a Juvia, ella lo arreglará ¿Vale?

La pequeña de cabellos mojados asintió. Enseguida un sonrojo acudió a la cara de la niña cuando su estómago sonó anunciando que tenía hambre, miró a la maga elemental buscando una solución y ésta se levantó sujetando a su hermana entre los delgados y pálidos brazos. Emprendió camino a la cocina aunque mucho no tardó pues la casa contaba de un baño un salón unido a la cocina y dos dormitorios, era lo que se podía permitir con lo que ganaba de camarera más lo que había ahorrado con todas sus misiones. No, ya no trabajaba en un gremio, al enterarse de que esperaba un bebé (que luego resultaron ser dos) decidió alejarse de ese mundo, temía que le ocurriera algo teniendo una familia a la que mantener, sus hijas no podían pasar por lo que ella había pasado, quedándose solas en orfanatos. Por ello, trabajaba de camarera en una cafetería perteneciente a una gran cadena, el dueño había accedido a pagarle más cantidad al ver la situación en la que se encontraba.

Dejó a Mira sentada sobre la encimera y ésta bajó la mirada a sus pálidas piernecitas que colgaban. - ¿Qué queréis que Juvia prepare para desayunar?- inquirió mientras salía de la cocina para sacar una suave toalla del armario del pasillo. Volvió y se acercó a su otra hija. Le deshizo la trenza y comenzó a secarlo con cuidado.

-¡Leche! -exclamó la pequeña peliazul pegando un bote desde la encimera

-¡Erza-pan!- la siguió su hermana, siempre le hacía ilusión comerse en un bollito de pan.

-¡Leche con pan! -exclamó esta vez la mujer sin dejar de secarle el pelo dirigió la mirada a la niña que se encontraba sentada en el mueble.

-¡Miu está de acuerdo! -Mira alzó la muñeca soltando una carcajada risueña.

-Miu... ese no es un buen nombre para una muñeca, en cambio Deliora... -comenzó a explicar la primogénita de los Lockser mientras dejaba que su madre le secara el pelo.

-Erza... ¿Y tus pantalones?... –inquirió su madre con desesperación cortando la explicación del buen nombre de la muñeca, la maestra que actualmente enseñaba a Erza también hacía coger el hábito y la pequeña, al menos la dejaba con una camiseta interior, ya se quitaba la ropa sin apenas notarlo. Era tan parecida a su padre.

-Uh... pues ahora que lo dices... -la niña miró con cara de circunstancia sus piernas al fresco y se cruzó de brazos- No tengo ni idea...

-¡Erza no puedes quitarte así como así la ropa!- exclamó Juvia exaltada, en el fondo le encantaba que se pareciera tanto a Gray.

-¡Mamá lo hago sin darme cuenta! ¡Te lo juro! - se excusó la pequeña mientras las carcajadas de la otra niña inundaban la cocina.

-¡Póntelos ahora mismo o Juvia se enfadará!- esta vez la que se cruzó de brazos fue la maga elemental.

-¡Aye! -gritó la pequeña antes de ponerse a buscarlos por la cocina aún con la toalla en la cabeza.

Y así, comenzaba un nuevo día en la vida de aquella pequeña y curiosa familia

Juvia cerró la puerta del apartamento apoyando en ella la espalda, suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras alzaba la cabeza. Acababa de dejar a las dos niñas en la escuela, salir de casa por las mañanas era un no parar pero merecía la pena al ver a sus dos pequeñas hijas cogidas de la mano camino del colegio. Ambas niñas eran muy diferentes.

Mirajane era exactamente igual a su madre cuando tenía su edad. Sus cabellos azules se ondulaban en las puntas (N/A: De forma casi antigravitatoria porque hay que ver) y llevaba el gorro heredado de su madre, a juego con un abrigo largo azul. Actualmente vivían en una zona con un temporal frío. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y la piel era pálida como de porcelana, era tímida con los demás y muy dulce. Demostraba su predilección por la magia de agua y admiraba a su madre.

En cambio la mayor de las mellizas, Erza, era todo lo contrario, exactamente igual que su padre con una larga melena azabache, ojos azul grisáceo que intimidaban a todos los niños de su escuela. Tenía mucho talento (al igual que orgullo) y le encantaba ser la primera de los aprendices de su maestra. Por desgracia para todos también tenía el hábito de ir quitándose la ropa al no notar frío, así que por lo general llevaba medias y una camiseta interior que Juvia había decidido ponerle al ver que iba a ser imposible quitarle el hábito. Al menos si se quitaba la ropa al fresco del todo no se quedaba. No hacía más que preguntar por su padre cosa que su hermana no hacía y aún sabiendo que nadie le iba a responder no se cansaba a la hora de pedir explicaciones.

Su padre, sí, era un tema delicado en la familia…

_Todo había ocurrido unos años atrás, ella tenía diecinueve años y su amado-ya-no-tan-amado-Gray-sama veinte. No era la primera misión que hacían juntos pero posiblemente era una de las más complicadas a la vez que la última, por ello al terminarla fueron a celebrarlo, todavía sin saber cómo tras más copas de las que podían recordar acabaron dejando un rastro de besos camino del dormitorio en el que se alojaba el chico. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que habían hecho hasta la mañana siguiente pues tras la pasión del momento ambos cayeron dormidos prácticamente al instante. Ella despertó feliz, risueña pues al verse en aquella situación con su ¨Gray-sama¨ llegó a fantasear con la opción de llegar a ser su novia, casarse y tener treinta bebés. Pero todo se tornó oscuro cuando él dijo, demasiado serio a decir verdad, que aquello no había sido amor, simplemente sexo, nada más, no volvería a ocurrir y mejor si se mantenían alejados durante un tiempo. Seguidamente se vistió en silencio y sin mirar a la joven salió del dormitorio con el poco equipaje que había llevado a la misión, asomó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos durante un momento para decirle que la esperaría en la estación. Algo se rompió en el corazón de Juvia y se quedó quieta por horas perdiendo el tren que la llevaría de vuelta._

_Cuando volvió al gremio estaba distante, fría, triste… a parte de la nube de curiosidad que invadía el lugar debido a que la llegada de ambos jóvenes había sido por separado. Mirajane no tardó en preocuparse por ella, acogiéndola en sus brazos como una madre, mientras se desahogaba, dejando que una gran tormenta azotara Magnolia. _

Las palabras del mago de hielo se volvieron a repetir en la mente de la madre una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían deslizándose por sus mejillas, muriendo en su barbilla, fuera comenzó a llover con fuerza pero a ella no le importó. Pronto tenía que entrar a trabajar así que tenía que darse prisa, trabajaba en una cafetería perteneciente a una gran cadena que tenía locales por todo el continente y gracias a ello podían vivir bien. Aún con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas se separó de la puerta camino del salón, agarró su bolso y tras respirar hondo un par de veces, se serenó y agarró su paraguas rosa. Salió de nuevo de la casa y abrió el objeto una vez estuvo en la calle, su lugar de trabajo no estaba muy lejos así que con un paso firme en varios minutos estaría allí. Volvió a sumirse en los recuerdos…

_Juvia salía del baño con un aparatito en la mano, solo Mirajane sabía de su malestar al igual que su atraso menstrual, el corazón de la maga latía con fuerza, estaba asustada, no quería mirar el resultado, no quería estar embarazada. No sabiendo que el padre de ese bebé la ignoraba, huía de ella y salía corriendo cada vez que quería acercarse para hablar con él. Se había tomado muy en serio lo que dijo de alejarse de ella y esto no hacía más que lastimarla aún más. Para Juvia había sido una humillación y una pérdida de orgullo pensar que solo la había utilizado para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Tan distraída iba que chocó contra cierta pelirroja de armadura. Del golpe cayó al suelo y el test de embarazo salió volando por los aires._

_-¡Juvia!- exclamó Erza preocupada- ¿Estás bien?-inquirió alcanzando el test para devolvérselo- Se te ha caído es… -la maga de clase S abrió los ojos con demasía al ver el resultado que la maga elemental temía tanto mirar- Uh… ¿Le pondrás mi nombre? – dijo de broma la maga, no sabía la importancia del asunto, la cara de confusión de la chica la hizo perder la sonrisa-Juvia… estás embarazada…_

_La chica no lo tomó como una afirmación si no mas como una pregunta así que bajó la mirada avergonzada- Juvia no lo sabe… le da miedo mirarlo, por favor… Erza-sama no se lo diga a nadie – los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron de lágrimas y ésta se tapó la cara con las manos ahogando un sollozo._

_-Nono… que estás embarazada- la pelirroja asintió remarcando el ¨estás¨ mientras que la otra chica se derrumbó de golpe. Nunca se le había dado muy bien consolar así que le devolvió el test y puso su mano en la espalda como muestra de apoyo- Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie…_

_-¿Juvia?- Mirajane asomó la cabeza y al verla llorando se acercó a ella arrodillándose en el suelo, la rodeó con los brazos preguntando en un susurro cuál era el resultado del test, la susodicha asintió con la cabeza llorando aún más._

_La pelirroja y la albina se miraron preguntándose con la mirada quién podría ser el padre pues aún siendo el paño de lágrimas de la futura madre, Mira no sabía con quién había ocurrido pero se hacía una ligera idea. Fue Erza la que se decidió a preguntar, Juvia susurró de forma casi inaudible ¨Gray-sama¨ y ambas se sorprendieron, aunque sabían que ese mago de hielo tenía algo que ver. Tras una larga charla con ellas y un par de infusiones (pastel de fresas en el caso de la pelirroja) para calmar el ataque de ansiedad que tenía la embarazada Juvia se encontraba en sentada en su cama, era muy tarde y había tomado una decisión, se iría, no podría vivir con el rechazo del padre de su bebé así que agarró una bolsa, metió lo básico en ella, recogió todo el dinero que había ahorrado y suspiró mientras escribía una nota para Mira y Erza, explicando su marcha. Si se daba prisa podría coger el tren de medianoche. _

_Sorprendentemente no había nadie en el gremio así que dejó la nota doblada sobre la barra, escribió Mirajane y dejó escapar un sollozo. Llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició con dulzura, a su bebé no le faltaría de nada, moriría por él si hiciera falta y eso que solo sabía de su existencia desde hace horas atrás. Decidida salió caminando dirección a la estación. Esto se acababa aquí y agradecía a Magnolia todos los buenos momentos pero era hora de volver a seguir el camino que la vida tenía para ella, un camino que debía hacer sola._

Juvia cerró el paraguas una vez hubo entrado en el local. Recibió con una sonrisa triste a sus compañeros y compañeras que ya servían los desayunos a los clientes, pocas mesas quedaban libres.

-¡Juvia! ¡El jefe quiere verte!- Nukuri, una de sus compañeras, de pelo castaño, alta, ojos azules, aunque no más oscuros que los de la madre y un par de años más, la habló desde la barra al ver que la peliazul pasaba camino de los despachos para fichar su llegada, ésta asintió y tras apuntar en la lista su nombre y la hora de llegada salió disparada hacia el despacho de su jefe aún con el paraguas rosa en la mano. Él la recibió con una sonrisa, era un hombre mayor, padre de familia, trataba a sus empleados como miembros de su familia y por ello aquella sucursal de la cadena funcionaba tan bien. Al conocer la situación de Juvia se compadeció de ella intentado darle toda la ayuda posible. Por ello la trataba como a una hija más, y a ambas niñas como a sus nietas.

-Juvia, querida… buenos días- sonrió de forma paternal nada más verla entrar por la puerta- Siéntate, hija... –señaló con la mirada la silla que se encontraba delante de la mesa y carraspeó la voz.- Verás van a abrir otra sucursal en una ciudad algo lejana… Magnolia, no sé si la conoces…- Comenzó el hombre ante la cara de incredulidad de la maga. ¿Qué si la conocía? No había huido de aquella ciudad seis años atrás, no que va. Además ¿Ella qué tenía que ver con eso?

-Me han hecho elegir un empleado para mandar a ésta sucursal…-continuó el hombre mirando varios papeles en su escritorio.

¡Oh, no.

-Creo que eres la más adecuada, Juvia, no solo por el aumento de sueldo si no por las escuelas que hay, los maestros, estoy seguro de que tus hijas crecerán mejor allí que en este pueblecito perdido en el mapa…- prosiguió mientras el corazón de la maga elemental latía con demasiada fuerza.

OhnoQUENOQUENO

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta, saldréis éste jueves por la mañana… - terminó de firmar unos papeles y le entregó un sobre a la chica con una gran cantidad de dinero y tres billetes de tren. Dado que era lunes solo tenía dos días para organizarlo todo.

-Gracias por pensar en Juvia, señor… - no le salió la voz para decirle que no, que no podía volver a la ciudad donde seguramente estaba el padre de sus hijas, donde tenía más posibilidad de encontrárselo que ver un gato en la casa de una vieja. Respiró hondo, era cierto que sus hijas estarían mejor allí y además, aquella ciudad era muy grande, no tenía por qué encontrárselo. No, claro que no. Aún con el mal cuerpo sonrió a su jefe y salió del despacho retorciendo con fuerza el mango de su paraguas.

¿De verdad iba a trasladarse a la ciudad donde vivía el padre de sus hijas?

Sí, iba a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegamos con el primer capítulo, comentad, me haría mucha ilusión saber si os gusta. Es mi primer Gruvia y espero haberlo hecho bien.<p>

Espero vuestros comentarios :D

Toulouse~


	2. ¡Erza, el tren, el tren! ¡EL TREN!

Las gotas caían sobre la ciudad de Magnolia sorprendiendo a un joven de pelo negro, hacía varios minutos que se había bajado del tren y ahora paseaba por la estación entre la gente, camino de la salida. Unos se abrazaban ante un reencuentro, otros solo observaban como el tren marchaba mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero él no. Él caminaba con la mirada fija en sus zapatos, de su hombro colgaba una bolsa de viaje pues había estado de misión por un largo tiempo. Un trueno resonó por toda la ciudad anunciando que la suave llovizna iría a peor. Suspiró y alzó la mirada al cielo ¿Estaría ella allí?

Negó con la cabeza olvidando aquella idea mientras las gotas de agua se esparcían a su alrededor pues su pelo ya andaba empapado. Era inevitable para él pensar que cada vez que llovía ella se encontraba en los alrededores, habían pasado ya algo más de seis años desde que la chica que le acosaba se había ido. Simplemente de un día para otro desapareció con una nota. Una nota que nadie había leído salvo Erza y Mirajane, una nota que había ocasionado una pelea entre la pelirroja y el mago de hielo pues ella no le permitió leerla y, a día de hoy seguía sin saber lo que ponía en el dichoso papel.

Llevó su mano a la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y reposaba en su pecho, sin camisa, claro está. ¡Espera! ¡Llevaba camisa al bajarse del tren! Resopló derrotado. Esto iba a ser así por siempre, aunque él no quisiera, le salía solo y es cierto que tenía cierto encanto. Si Natsu estuviera con él ya se estarían peleando, bueno habrían tardado un poco pues el de cabellos rosados sufría un gran problema con los medios de transporte.

Otro trueno. Comenzó a llover más fuerte. Mucho más, la gente comenzaba a resguardarse bajo los techos de los alrededores de la estación pero él ni se molestó en pararse, no sentía frío, solo las gotas de agua chocar contra su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que esa sensación le agradaría tanto. Tras la marcha de Juvia algo había cambiado en él, gran parte de las noches no las pasaba en el gremio bebiendo junto con sus compañeros si no en bares, con otras chicas que intentaban llenar el vacío que el mismo había ocasionado, solo eran ligues de una noche que desaparecían antes de que despertara. La última vez que había despertado en una cama con una mujer, fue la vez que lo hizo con Juvia.

¿Qué le pasaba? Él era frío, sin sentimientos, no se podía permitir demostrarlos, al menos no en demasía pero aquella maga elemental hacía algo en él. Jamás podría perdonarse el daño que vio en los ojos azules de la joven tras el rechazo que había demostrada aquella soleada mañana, una mañana excesivamente soleada que pasó a ser un día tormentoso en un par de segundos.

¿Y qué otra opción tenía? _¨Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Gray¨_ se lo repitió durante todo el viaje de vuelta en tren. Tenía miedo, toda la gente a la que había amado había muerto y Juvia no merecía eso, aunque él solo deseara volver, besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, secando así sus lágrimas. _¨No, Gray, tú no eres así y lo sabes, nunca serás así¨_ su mente volvió a recordárselo, ésta vez mientras caminaba ya cerca del gremio, la odiaba por recordarle que era un maldito tsundere con t mayúscula, tatuada en la frente, mejor.

No estaba bien y lo sabía, la echaba de menos, más de lo que jamás admitiría en voz alta, más de lo que su orgullo le dejaría admitir y no estaba feliz, de vez en cuando sonreía sí, pero no era comparable a lo que ignoraba sentir cuando veía a la peliazul seis años atrás. Lo que ignoraba por miedo a que ella sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido. Por ello, tras aquella noche (que Gray consideraba un regalo de alguien de los cielos) intentaba ignorarla, dejarle entender que ella estaba más segura lejos de él, lo único que consiguió era que huyera, se alejó de sus amigos, del gremio, de él… definitivamente era un completo gilipollas. Esto último lo pensó agarrando la puerta del gremio, la rabia que le invadía cada vez que se ponía a pensar en aquello se vio reflejada en la fuerza con la que estampó la puerta, que enseguida se hizo añicos contra la pared. El gremio se quedó en silencio, solo llegaba el sonido de las gotas que chocaban contra los adoquines de la calle.

-Oye clazoncilloman córtate un poco que ya es la quinta puerta que rompes es seis meses…-comenzó Natsu rompiendo el silencio mientras se levantaba posicionándose tras de él, con ganas de pelea.

-¡AYE!- berreó el gatito alado mientras revoloteaba, lo de las puertas era cierto. Acercarse a un Gray malhumorado desde la marcha de Juvia era el infierno con cartel de bienvenida y más si este estaba furioso consigo mismo. Pues por alguna razón la furia acudía a él cuando se daba cuenta de que ningún ¨Bienvenido, _Gray-sama ¡Juvia le echó tanto de menos_¨ le iba a recibir al cruzar las puertas del que era su hogar. Todos habían superado la marcha de la maga elemental pero él no. No podía dejarla en el olvido aunque nunca lo admitiría pero todos lo notaban aunque solo Erza se animara a decirlo.

-¿Qué me has llamado, llamita? –inquirió el azabache para darse la vuelta y mirarle con desafío- ¡Lo que me tienes es envidia! –rió el mago de hielo picando al de fuego

-¿Envidia yo? ¡Jamás, stripper de poca monta! ¡Ahora verás!- exclamó el joven tirándose hacia él para propinarle una ¨paliza¨

-¿Stripper de poca monta?- preguntó el chico mientras esquivaba los golpes de Natsu congelándole una mano, que éste descongeló al instante- ¡Soy el mejor de este gremio!

-Eso es porque eres el único… - la joven Alberona suspiró con una sonrisa mientras daba un trago largo a su barril, entretenida con la situación.- Espero que Erza no llegue pronto… - murmuró dejando escapar una carcajada al ver que medio gremio atendía a la tabla de apuestas que Happy había improvisado.

Juvia cerró la última maleta y suspiró. Estos dos últimos días habían sido agotadores, Erza no había respondido muy bien a la noticia del traslado y andaba enfurruñada, inflaba los mofletes cada vez que su madre le dirigía la palabra pero enseguida se cruzaba de brazos y corría al dormitorio que compartía con su hermana. ¿Por qué se había enfadado? Muy fácil, había conseguido ser la mejor aprendiz de su maestra y ahora se iría dejando camino libre a sus compañeros, compañeros contra los que competía. Era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar su fama, pues aunque solo tenía seis años su poder era asombroso. Juvia le había explicado que en Magnolia también tendría una maestra pero no era suficiente para calmar a la pequeña Lockser.

Arrastró la maleta hasta el montón que había en la entrada. Estaba separada de las cajas que unos operarios iban bajando al portal del edificio, de ahí serían llevadas a un tren con destino a la famosa ciudad, éste llegaría antes para así hacer más amena la mudanza.

-¡Erza! ¡Mirajane! –llamó alzando la voz mientras terminaba de colocar unos papeles- ¡Venid, que nos vamos!

Mira apareció por el pasillo con Miu entre los brazos, daba saltitos de forma casi hiperactiva dejando que sus cabellos celestes se despeinaran pero daba igual, iba a montar en tren. Era la primera vez que montaba en tren y mas emocionada no podía estar. Juvia rió al ver a su hija pequeña y se agachó besando su frente una vez hubo parado de dar saltos cual cabra peliazul.

-¿Y tu hermana? –Inquirió mirando los ojos de su hija, que eran iguales a los suyos- Juvia y las niñas han de salir ya a la estación si no quieren perder el tren…

-¿PERDER EL TREN?-la hija del mago de hielo puso cara de horror y se deshizo del abrazo de su madre- ¡No dejaré que Erza se pierda el tren! –de nuevo la cara de Mira se iluminó, le dio a su madre la muñeca y salió corriendo mientras canturreaba ¨El tren, el tren, que viene el tren¨

Juvia no pudo evitar reír al ver tan emocionada a su hija. Se volvió a levantar, pues estaba de rodillas, y abrazó a la muñeca contra su pecho. ¿Qué haría ella sin sus dos hijas? Posiblemente nada. Resopló y tras juntar sus manos se dispuso a bajar las maletas, dejando todos los abrigos y prendas de abrigo sobre el mueble de la entrada. De un momento a otro comenzaría a nevar. ¿Por qué había huido al lugar más frío de todo el país? Ahclaro… era el más lejano.

-¡Mira déjame!- la de cabellos azabaches intentaba deshacerse del agarre de su hermana pero esta no cedía, llevaba agarrada en una mano a Deliora y sus pies se resbalaban por el suelo de madera del pasillo- ¡No quiero ir!- se quejó aferrándose al marco de la puerta mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¡Pero Erza! ¡Es el tren! ¡EL TREN!-su hermana se tumbó sobre la alfombra esparciendo su larga melena por esta, no cabía en sí de la emoción, era impresionante la cantidad de energía que cabía en ese pequeño cuerpecito. De repente se sentó en la alfombra.- Oye… sin pantalones no te dejarán entrar en el tren…-razonó la de ojos azules de forma razonada.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo llevo los pantalones puesAHH- la primogénita de la familia pegó un salto de la impresión al darse cuenta de que no llevaba pantalones- ¿Pero cuándo?- resopló derrotada mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto con su hermana. Juvia apareció por la puerta y miró a ambas.

-Erza ponte unos pantalones…-le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la niña y después agarró el abrigo azul marino de Mira arrodillándose frente a ella para ponérselo, la hija mayor de los Lockser se dio media vuelta tras gritar un ¨¡Aye!¨ y desapareció por el pasillo en busca de sus pantalones- ¡Juvia te quiere aquí en dos minutos!- dijo elevando la voz para que la escuchara mientras se levantaba una vez hubo abrochado el abrigo de su hermana. Colocó sobre sus cabellos celestes un gorro estilo ruso, como el que ella usaba a su edad y sonrió acariciando sus mejillas-Espera a Juvia abajo ¿Vale, cariño?- le dedicó una sonrisa a la pequeña que imitó su gesto asintiendo y salió por la puerta una vez hubo recuperado la muñeca, Miu.

La maga elemental resopló caminando por el pasillo al ver que Erza no aparecía, no sin antes agarrar la gabardina blanca y el gorro que usaba su hija como prenda de abrigo. Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio llamó un par de veces y se decidió a hablar-Hey… -murmuró como saludo al ver a la niña de pie frente al gran ventanal, al menos ya llevaba pantalones. Observaba como caían los copos depositándose en la calle dejando un colchón helado como resultado. Entró acercándose a la pequeña maga y se sentó en el borde de la cama que daba al ventanal, la cama de Mira.

-Mamá… -Erza bajó la mirada a sus zapatos- No quiero irme…-murmuró con a voz rota mientras cerraba sus puñitos con fuerza, no quería llorar.

La joven madre sonrió de forma triste dejando la ropa de abrigo a un lado, se levantó y acogió a la niña entre sus brazos, se volvió a sentar en la cama mientras ésta sollozaba en su pecho- Lo sé pequeña pero Magnolia te va a encantar, hay parques y magos por todas partes… con lo lista que eres seguro que enseguida vuelves a ser la mejor aprendiz- dijo susurrando en su oído como si fuese confidencial. No le gustaba ver a sus hijas llorar y menos por algo a lo que ella se atribuía la culpa, que era sacarlas de su entorno.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió la pequeña aún con lagrimitas en sus mejillas, acto seguido sonrió con orgullo al escuchar a su madre decir que iba a ser la mejor aprendiz. Claro que lo iba a ser.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Juvia con entusiasmo y acto seguido comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que la sonrisa se mantuviera en su rostro.- ¡Y si no Juvia irá a demostrárselo!- las carcajadas de la niña se oían por toda la habitación. Enseguida Mirajane apareció por la puerta atraída por las sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Yo también quiero!-gritó con alegría mientras se tiraba sobre su madre y hermana, uniéndose a las risas que recorrieron todos los rincones de la que había sido su casa por más de seis años.

El sol relucía en el cielo de Magnolia, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy paseaban por las calles aprovechando el buen tiempo. Gray andaba feliz y tranquilo, la lluvia le mantenía alerta y eso no era bueno para su poca salud mental. De repente el mago de fuego se paró frente a lo que parecía ser un gran local en construcción. Por la que ya se podía ver era una de esas cafeterías/restaurantes pertenecientes a aquella cadena tan famosa.

-¡Ya era hora de que abrieran este local aquí!- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa, solo oía maravillas de aquel lugar, por fin se habían dignado a traerlo a Magnolia.

-No te lo recomiendo… si Mirajane se entera no habrá lugar en Fiore en el que podamos escondernos… Mira que cambiar su comida por la de una cafetería- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos, incluyendo la del gato alado. El mago de hielo negó con una sonrisa burlona mientras caía en la cuenta de que ya no llevaba camisa- Uh…¿Y mi camisa?

Lucy entrecerró los ojos mirando a Gray mientras murmuraba un sutil ¨eres un exhibicionista en toda regla¨ y después se acercó a Natsu riendo al ver la mueca que su cara había tomado.

-Venga llamita, vayamos al gremio antes de que te tragues toda la comida y haya que arrastrarte… -se burló Gray mientras pasaba de largo y seguía caminando.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Pervertido sin camisa! ¿A quién llamas tu gordo?-inquirió el de cabellos rosados mientras alzaba un brazo y le perseguía. Lucy y Happy solo se limitaron a resoplar pero ambos dejaron escapar una sonrisa, estos dos nunca cambarían.

La noche había caído ya pero el tren no paraba por ello. Juvia se encontraba despierta mientras observaba el panorama mal iluminado por la ventana. Ambas niñas habían caído rendidas hacía varias horas atrás, las dos estaban muy cansadas. Mira se había pasado gran parte del viaje emocionada, cuando no pegaba su cara al cristal para ver el paisaje, se paseaba por el vagón contándole a todo el mundo que era la primera vez que viajaba en tren. Era una niña tímida pero cuando empezaba a hablar no había quien la parara.

En cambio Erza simplemente se había dormido tras haber perdido los pantalones dos veces más. Era un hecho interesante saber que la mayor de las mellizas se podía quedar dormida en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora.

La joven de cabellos celestes sonrió una última vez antes de caer vencida por el sueño. Pronto estarían en Magnolia, bueno, quedaba una noche para llegar a aquella ciudad que tantos recuerdos le traía.

¡Y volví!

Vuestros comentarios me emocionan, sois simplemente geniales y me encanta este apoyo que mostráis.

Aquí que vengo a responder a los comentarios.

Por favor, creo que soy la reina del drama o algo xDD

No, no habrá Natsu/Juvia pues el fic es Gruvia pero es muy posible que haya Nalu.

¡Muchas gracias!

Eso intento :D

Noriko Ishida

Ahhhhhhhhhhh gritemos juntas XDDD

¡Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo!

Sonatika

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo, en serio!

¿Verdad? Tengo a Gray como un mal bicho asqueroso pero verás como cambia e.e

Rikket

¡Muchas gracias!

La personalidad me hace a mi también mucha gracia y creo que los nombres son los perfectos ¿No?

Tengo algo mucho mejor y tiene que ver con Happy y Erza (la niña)

Naku

La continuo, hombre no te preocupes e.e

¡Muchas gracias!

hikariiii94

Jo.. gracias en serio.

¡Claro que no es mucho pedir! Es mas tomaré muy en serio esa idea y hay un 99% de probabilidades de que salga en el fic. Pero mas adelante.

Visitante

¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto!

Era hora ya de una Juvia independiente, eso creo yo y las niñas es que son adorableees *-*

46

Jo no me digas eso que me haces llorar de la emoción, siempre he estado un poco marginada porque la que escribe bien es mi hermana y ahora vienes y me dices esto*-*

Cuando se encuentren posiblemente haya bronca pero habrá mucho Gruvia en un futuro porque Gruvia es

Ale

¡Tendrá que trabajar, de ello no te preocupes!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Guest

Aww muchas gracias *-*

¡Gracias!

Tsukiko

Habrá (o al menos lo intentaré) representación de todas las correspondientes OTP´s

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Me alegro que te guste!

Hasta aquí, disfrutad de este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

¿Ya sabéis, no? ¡Decidme vuestra opinión!

Toulouse :D


	3. ¡Gatito! ¡Qué me llamo Happy!

Erza se sentó en el banco del parque dejando que sus piernecitas colgaran sin llegar al suelo. Estaba molesta, enfurruñada, enfadada y el ruidito que se escapó de entre sus labios tras hacer un mohín cruzando los brazos dejó muy clara su molestia.

Balanceó los pies que iban protegidos con unas sandalias blancas de tiras mientras su ceño seguía fruncido.

¿Cuál era la razón?

Fácil. Su madre le había dicho justo antes de mudarse que volvería a ser la mejor de las aprendices de su maestra y tras dos semanas allí seguía sin serlo, era buena, pero aún no había conseguido superar a los tres niños más que aprendían con ella.

Suspiró jugueteando con sus pequeñas manos una vez hubo descruzado los bracitos. Agradecía el buen tiempo de su nueva ciudad pues estaba acostumbrada a las nevadas y lluvias pero no era lo mismo, echaba mucho de menos su antiguo hogar.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules y una blusa blanca con un par de pequeños volantes en los hombros, pues era sin mangas, debajo de ésta llevaba la camiseta interior que por obligación su madre siempre le hacía ponerse, básicamente porque si o si la pequeña se quitaba la ropa con toda la alegría del mundo sin darse cuenta alguna. Apoyó la espalda en la parte trasera del banco mientras el sol calentaba su larga cabellera azabache que iba recogida en una trenza de lado, aunque el flequillo tapaba parte de su frente.

¿Qué hacía esperando en aquel parque?

Esta pregunta también tenía respuesta. Su madre le había pedido que esperara allí sin moverse tras sus clases, salía un poco tarde del trabajo y tenía que recoger a Mira del colegio, bueno, no era un colegio pero como su hermana pequeña entrenaba con su madre no tenía necesidad de acudir a dar lecciones con una maga de esa especialidad, por ello se quedaba en un lugar con mas niños donde básicamente se pasaban la tarde jugando y pintando. La pequeña peliazul era muy tímida pero enseguida se había relacionado con los demás niños, cosa que para Juvia era un descanso.

Una lucecita imaginaria se encendió sobre la cabeza de la pequeña al ver que en su campo de visión entraba un gatito, no era un gatito como aquel que le había pedido a su madre años atrás, no que va. Este era azul, caminaba erguido y por lo que parecía, hablaba. Un gatito que hablaba.

No faltó más para que los ojos azules grisáceos heredados de su padre se iluminaran con alegría y emoción, olvidando el enfado que hasta ahora tenía. Se bajó del banco dando un salto y enganchó su mochila blanca de puntos negros a sus hombros, desobedeciendo completamente las órdenes de su madre aunque no era la primera vez.

Salió corriendo tras el animalito que acaba de pasar y que ya iba camino de la parte más boscosa del a las preguntas.

¿Qué hacía Happy tan solo en medio de un parque? ¿Y por qué parecía estar igual de molesta que la hija del joven Fullbaster?

Estamos de suerte porque aquí todo parece tener respuesta. Hacía unos veinte minutos que Happy y Natsu se habían peleado, no era una pelea importante, simplemente un roce tonto por culpa de unos pescaditos que Happy había dejado preparados para Charle y que el mago de fuego se había comido sin miramiento alguno. Enseguida hizo aparecer sus alas y maldiciendo por lo bajo con su suave vocecita voló hasta llegar al sitio donde la mitad de los niños de Magnolia jugaban a estas horas. El parque daba con un bosque y al pequeño animalito azul le encantaba sentarse allí cuando rara vez se molestaba con Natsu.

Nada más llegar había hecho desparecer las alas y ahora andaba frunciendo suavemente el ceñito.

-¡Gatito!- un gritito le sacó de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza para ver quién le llamaba, una niña, aunque más alta que él, de grandes y expresivos ojos corría hacia su posición con demasiada alegrí es que Happy odiara a los niños pero esa pequeña en concreto tenía pinta de querer acucharle y sobarle la cara cual loca obsesiva de los gatos. Puede que Erza lo fuera, pero solo un poquito. Un poquito mucho. Happy aceleró el paso.

-¡Gatito no corras!- protestó la primogénita de las Lockser sin dejar de correr, la arena comenzaba a colarse entre las tiras de las sandalias y se clavaba en sus pies pero aún así no dejó de correr. No iba a dejar que el gato la ganara.

Las piernecitas de Happy no alcanzaban ni la mitad de velocidad que las de la niña pues eran tres veces más pequeñas y enseguida notó como esta se le tiraba encima hasta aplastarlo. Un quejido salió de la boca del exceed mientras la de cabellos azabaches le inmovilizaba. Enseguida comenzó a sobarle la cara, cogiéndole de los mofletes.

-¡Gatito! ¡Gatito!-berreó la niña entre risueñas carcajadas sin dejar de abrazarle.

-¡Me llamo Happy!-consiguió decir una vez le hubo dejado en paz los mofletes mientras que con las patitas intentaba quitársela de encima, inútilmente.

-¡No!-la pequeña negó dejando que la trenza se medio deshiciera, después de la carrera ya andaba despeinada-¡Tú te llamas Conny! ¡Conny el terrorífico!– la niña aplaudió la mar de feliz sacando con dificultad de su mochila un rotulador negro. Agarro la cabeza del gatito y escribió ¨Conny el terrorífo" con letras temblorosas pues Happy de verdad estaba empezando a asustarse y se movía.

-¡Que me llamo Happy!-berreó inflando los mofletes, viendo que no tenía oportunidad alguna de soltarse.

-¡Y yo Erza!–exclamó la maga de hielo mientras se levantaba del suelo y agarraba entre sus brazos al animalito.

-¿Erza…?-inquirió el gatito mientras su cara perdía color, definitivamente… ¿Todas las Erzas tenían que dar miedo por norma general o cómo iba la cosa?

-Erza que no me llamo Conny, me llamo Happy… -el pequeño bicho azul tenía pinta de echarse a llorar y deseaba más que nunca el tener a su fiel compañero para que le librara de esa loca de mirada fría.

-Que. Tu. Te. Llamas. Conny. El. Terrorífico.-la hija de Fullbaster se levantó con la mirada oscurecida, clavando al dedillo la forma que tenía su ¨próximamente tía Erza¨ de ponerse seria para intimidar. Eso sí, sin soltar al bichito.

Happy tragó con dificultad y susurró un leve ¨Aye…¨ con un tono cargado de miedo mientras Erza le arrastraba al arenero. Claro que se lo iban a pasar bien, aunque eso no era lo que Happy-ahora-Conny-el-terrorífico-según-las-letras-de-su-frente pensaba.

Natsu se sentó en la barra jugueteando con el vaso, había rechazado de forma casi automática la ofrenda de comida de Mira, cosa que preocupó de manera impensable a la albina. Estaba pensativo, la pelea con Happy le había dejado mal cuerpo. Era una estupidez porque sabía que finalizado el día se habrían perdonado pero eso no le hacía sentirse mejor, era cierto que no debería de haberse comido los pescaditos que había preparado para la gatita pero ¿Qué culpa tenía él? Vale, mucha, era cierto.

Suspiró al notar como cierta maga de espíritus celestiales le abrazaba por detrás, Lucy. Su Lucy. Se giró correspondiendo a su abrazo mientras besaba su cabeza, la rubia sonrió sobre su pecho y susurró ¨Gray ha dicho que jamás podrías ganarle a una pelea¨ aquello era mentira pero Lucy sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo a su novio y una de esas era diciéndole que su mejor amigo y a la vez enemigo se había metido con él, aunque lo negaran disfrutaran con esas peleas. Enseguida el mago de fuego y frunció el ceño camino del mago de hielo, que se encontraba mirando la puerta del gremio sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Una sonrisa burlona lo adornó cuando vio a Natsu acercarse.

-Nunca cambiaran, eh… -murmuró Mira que limpiaba un vaso de cristal tras la barra mientras observaba la improvisada pelea que ambos magos acababan de iniciar.

-Bueno…-suspiró Lucy sin apartar la mirada-Ese es el Natsu del que yo me enamoré…-sonrió con orgullo mientras apoyaba la espalda en la barra, a la vez que Mira juntaba las manos y dejaba escapar un ¨Aww¨

Gajeel no era bueno con los sentimientos y menos si estos tenían que ver con Levy. Solo había dos mujeres en su vida por las que se había preocupado, una era Juvia Lockser, que había desaparecido del mapa dejándole un extraño vacío en el pecho, era como su hermana y llevaba seis años sin saber de ella, aunque siendo Juvia sus razones tendría para irse, no lo haría a lo tonto.

Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, había salido a despejarse. La otra mujer era también peliazul, pequeña, adorable, risueña, dulce… se llamaba Levy McGarden y se podría decir que se había instalado en la cabeza del mago y se paseaba por allí con toda la libertad del mundo. Esto frustraba mucho al hombre que ya no sabía cómo sacársela de la cabeza.

Sin saber cómo acabó en un parque rodeado de niños, hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le agradaban muchos los niñ ó ver a los lejos a una niña que mas que jugar con maltrataba a un pequeño exceed azul… un momento ¿Ese era el gato del idiota de Natsu? Había oído que tras una insignificante trifulca, el animal había salido corriendo del gremio al grito de ¨No te voy a volver a hablar¨ se acercó poco a poco para no asustar a la cría que reían risueña mientras juagaba con el gatito.

Se aguantó la risa sin poder evitarlo cuando leyó las letras pintarrajeadas en la frente de Happy no pudo hacer nada más que reír sin parar. Las carcajadas sobresaltaron a Erza que soltó al animal de golpe, este salió volando dirección al gremio en cuanto pudo, ignorando al mago de pelo negro, al grito de ¨¡Natsu sálvame de esa cría loca!¨

-¡Conny!- chilló la pequeña mientras se levantaba para poder alcanzarle, intentó congelarlo pero su magia ya no llegaba tan lejos así que solo se quedó observar como su antigua nueva mascota salía volando a Zeref sabía dónde.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimitas y miró al hombre.-¡Es tu culpa!- exclamó enfada dando un pequeño saltito del enfado, Erza, al revés que su hermana, no era nada tímida y no tenía ningún reparo en cabrearse con quien tuviera que enfadarse. Por otro lado el miembro de Fairy Tail se mostró muy sorprendido ante el uso de magia de la niña, era pequeña y sabía usarla bastante bien.

-Oye canija que yo no estaba maltratado al gato…- se agachó algo preocupado por haber hecho llorar a la niña ¿Preocupado? ¿Él? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Levy le estaba ablandando!

Retiró las pequeñas manos de la niña su carita e intentó sonreír para que se calamara pero esta giró la cabeza muy digna. Gajeel resopló cayendo en una cosa, esa niña estaba sola… ¿Y sus padres? Se decidió a preguntar antes de que la cría le tirara piedras por haber dejado que Conny/Happy saliera huyendo despavorido.

-Oye… ¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?- inquirió poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la hija mayor de Juvia. Ésta le miró de reojo y finalmente giró la cabeza por completo centrando su mirada en los ojos del mago adulto.

-No tengo papá… solo mamá… - esto último lo dijo bajando la mirada lo que hizo que Redfox frunciera el ceño de forma imperceptiblemente curiosa- Me llamo… -Decidida a responder tendió su manita como saludo al hombre pero alguien la cortó, ese alguien era su madre.

-¡ERZA! ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho Juvia que no hables con desconocidos? ¡Además, te tiene bien dicho que no te muevas del banco!- la preocupación de la joven madre hizo que no notara que su antiguo compañero de gremio y prácticamente hermano se encontraba allí con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Pero mamá! – se quejó su hija mayor, mientras la madre colocaba los brazos en jarras, entre tanto Mirajane las había alcanzado y se encontraba escondida entre las piernas de su madre mientras observaba al mago con timidez. Iba vestida con un bonito vestido de verano azul a juego con su melena celeste y unas sandalias de un color más oscuro, en su mano se encontraba Miu y varios mechones ondulados caían enmarcando su pálido e inocente rostro, se habían soltado de la coleta en la que llevaba recogido todo el pelo.

-¡De pero mamá nada, Erza Lockser! ¡Estás castigada!- la niña de melena azabache boqueó un par de veces y bajó la mirada al ver que no tenía ningún arma más para contraatacar.

-Juvia… no seas mala con la cría… después de todo no soy ningún desconocido ¿O sí?- Gajeel había decidido entrar en escena al ver que Juvia no le hacía ni caso. Algo se paró en el corazón de la maga elemental, su cabeza giró cual resorte y en su rostro se formó una perfecta ¨O¨ de sorpresa al ver allí a aquel hombre. El dragon slayer tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, llevaba seis años sin verla y ahora de golpe se enteraba de que era madre.

Había cambiado muchísimo en estos años, físicamente parecía mas mujer, las caderas mas anchas así como las curvas mas remarcadas. Llevaba una blusa suelta de un color verde esmeralda y su melena celeste iba agarrada en una coleta de lado. Unos pantalones vaqueros cortos altos que remarcaban sus largas piernas. La marca del gremio aún seguía ahí pero apenas se veía. Sus pies iban protegidos por unas zapatillas negras con cordones totalmente blancos. Gajeel paró de observarla al darse cuenta de que algo, bueno, alguien, se escondía tras las piernas de su excompañera. La pequeña personita se dejó ver, Gajeel no cabía en sí de su asombro. ¡Era una mini Juvia! ¡Juvia era madre, no de una si no de dos preciosas niñas! Estaba deseando conocer al padre. En ningún momento se paró a pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese Gray.

-Ven aquí tonta... -agarró a la maga por el brazo y tiró de ella hasta sus brazos dónde fue recibida con cariño, un cariño que solo demostraba con ella y con Levy. En el corazón del Redfox no había rencor ni odio hacia Juvia, nada de eso. Es mas. Quería conocer la razón de su huida y mejor aún, a sus nuevas sobrinas. Uh... era raro, esas dos niñas eran sus "sobrinas"

Juvia dejó que las lágrimas de alegría cayeran por su rostro, una de las cosas que mas temía era el rechazo de su gran amigo Gajeel si es que alguna vez se lo volvía a encontrar. Se veía que no iba a ser así.- Juvia lo siente... de verdad... no debió hacerlo... debió avisarle... -los ojos azules de la joven estaban anegados en lágrimas. Él solo negó.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Está olvidado! ¡Ahora presentame al padre de estas pequeñas bestias!- asientió varias veces con alegría dirgiendo la mirada a las niñas que jugaban a varios metros con sus muñecas.

Juvia no creía apropiado contarle quién era el padre de sus hijas, basicamente para evitar una lucha muerte pero Mirajane decidió que quería ser inoportuna.

-¡Mamá! ¡Erza se ha vuelto a quitar la camiseta! -canturreó Mira se forma melosa acercándose a su madre.

Erza ya iba con la camiseta interior y sin rastro de la blusa.- ¡Mirajane, cállate! ¡Sabes que lo hago sin querer! - la niña se volvió a cruzar de brazos con Deliora entre estos. - Mamá... ¿A dónde ha ido tu amigo...? -inquirió la pequeña señalando el lugar donde antes estaba. Juvia perdió el poco color que tenía en el rostro. Gajeel no era tonto y si había unido cabos ya sabría quién era el padre, explicaba también su marcha así que posiblemente habría ido a pegarle una paliza. La maga acabó sentándose en el suelo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Todo estaba saliendo mal, y, es que mudarse a Magnolia había sido la peor decisión del mundo. Mira y Erza se miraron y asintieron, como si usaran algún tipo de lenguaje telepático de mellizas. Acto seguido, se tiraron a abrazar a su madre gritando a la vez "¡Mamá! ¡No hace falta estar triste! ¡Nosotras tres podemos contra todo!" Y es que eso era lo que Juvia les decía cuando preguntaban por su padre o cuando se caían o cuando las noches de tormenta se metían las tres en una cama a dormir. Había muchas cosas que Juvia Lockser no sabía hacer pero ser madre no estaba entre ellas. Ahora, tejer si que estaba. ¡Qué mal tejía Juvia!

Solo había un pensamiento en la mente de Gajeel Redfox y ese era matar a Gray Fullbaster. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tan... tan.. bastardo? Daba por hecho que el padre de ambas niñas era Gray por dos razones:

1- Por lo que parecía la edad de las niñas coincidía con los años en los que Juvia había estado desaparecida.

2-Erza era exactamente igual que el hombre, tanto físicamente como a nivel de potencial mágico, pasando por el maldito hábito que tenía.

Iba esquivando a la gente por la calle de forma rápida y ágil, su objetivo era llegar al gremio para descargar la furia contra el mago de hielo. Nadie trataba así Juvia y mucho menos él.

Happy llegó al gremio atravesando una ventana con la cabeza. Estaba agotado y el "Conny el Terrorífico" seguía pintado con letras grandes en su frente. Llegó a parar a la mesa dónde Erza, Lucy, Gray y Natsu hablaban de temas sin importancia. Al ver a Happy en tal estado todos se preocuparon pero en especial Natsu que enseguida le cogió entre sus brazos.

-¡Happy! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y pot qué pone Conny en tu frente? -inquirió con preocupación el de cabellos rosados mientras el gatito se recuperaba de su huida a vuelo.

-¡Erza! ¡La bestia de Erza me pilló en el parque! -todas las miradas fueron a parar a la maga de reequipación y esta levantó las manos intentando demostrar que era inocente.

-Esa Erza no... la del parque... la pequeña... -intentó explicar Happy mientras cogía aire dispuesto a hablar, todos le miraron como si se hubiera tomado la poción mas alucinogena de toda la ciudad. Algo le interrumpió. Bueno, algo, su amigo Gray salió despedido por los aires cuando el puño de hierro dio en su cara.

¡EH TU STRIPPER! -berreó el mago de pelo negro. El gremio se quedó en silencio queriendo saber qué ocurría, Levy no se vio capaz de calmarlos y Erza mucho menos al saber que el dragon slayer no le tenía miedo.

-¿¡Se puese saber que demonios te ocurre?!- preguntó demasiado molesto Gray -¡BASTARDO!- el gremio estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea así que el silencio era sepulcral.

+¿BASTARDO YO? ¡AL MENOS NO DEJÉ A JUVIA EMBARAZADA, ASQUEROSO CABRÓN! -Gajeel comezó a propinarle golpes hasta que este reaccionó creando un escudo de hielo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Embarazada? ¿Había dejado a Juvia embarazada? ¿Cuándo? Los recuerdos de aquella mañana en la que le rompió el corazón a la maga volvieron a el. ¡Por eso de había ido! ¡Maldita sea era el culpable de todo! ¡Si tan solo hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos ahora él tendría una familia cona chica a la hasta ahora amaba y añoraba! ¡Si tan solo no la hubiera jodido a niveles tan extremos!

Gray consiguió escapar de los golpes de Gajeel, y aunque había resultado herido, sobre todo en el labio no le importaba. Le faltaba el aire, se estaba agobiando y estaba furioso consigo mismo. Miró a Natsu buscando apoyo pero este solo le devolvió una mirada de desprecio.

El gremio seguía en silencio. Se acababan de enterar de que el miembro mas mujeriego de todo Fairy Tail era padre y ni mas ni menos que con su acosadora de años atrás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Gajeel? ¡Dímelo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo sabes que se quedó embarazada? - la desesperación se notaba en la voz de Gray. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, tenerla. Aunque bien sabía que eso iba a ser mas imposible que ver a Mira liada con en el maestro.

Gajeel resopló. Juvia le mataría por esto. -Juvia a vuelto, Juvia está en Magnolia y no ha venido sola... -su semblante era tan serio que nadie en el gremio se había atrevido a decir nada. Lo último que se llegó a escuchar fue una jarra que Mira dejó caer contra el suelo de la impresión y el cuerpo de Gray cayendo al suelo, desmayado.

Bien. Lo que faltaba.

Em... eh... BUEEEEENOOOS DÍAAAAAAAS. Martes a las siete y seis de la mañana. Oleole y ole, que buenos horarios para actualizar. Os cuento, he leído TODOS los comentarios pero como vereis a estas horas no me da tiempo a responderlos pues en breves he de irme a clase. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y EN CUANTO LLEGUE A CASA RESPONDO. LO JURO. Quería daros el capítulo y me descargué el word en el movil. Qué sufrida soy,

Es coña.

Ya sabeis, quiero vuestra opinión. Qué malvada soy que dejo así los capítulos e.e

Un saludo

Toulouse~~


	4. ¡Aceptalo ya! ¡Esa loca se fue!

El silencio reinaba en el gremio. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, Levy se había levantado y temerosa, abrazaba al dragon slayer por la espalda. Sus manos no llegaban ni de lejos a rodearlo por completo pero al menos la pequeña maga esperaba que así se calmara. Su respiración era agitada y el ceño estaba fruncido. De un momento a otro Fullbaster volvió en si y se levantó con dificultad. Las miradas volvieron a él, se clavaban como cuchillos. Emitió un gemido de dolor llevándose la mano a la frente y se apoyó en una mesa.

-Uh... acabo de tener un sueño mas raro... -negó con la cabeza en un intento de que éste abandonara su mente. Parpadeó varias veces y elevó la mirada a Natsu, que mas enfadado no podía estar- Que si Juvia estaba embarazada... que si yo era el padre... -rió sarcástico, frío, imaginándose la situación.- Menuda estupidez... yo con Juvia... -negó varias veces para emprender camino a la barra mientras los murmurllos hacían un eco en el gremio. Gray lo único que hacía era autoconvencerse de que ella no iba a volver, dejando ver aquella faceta fría y desinteresada que solía mostrar.-Una verdadera tontería... yo con la loca de Juvia ¿No crees, Natsu?-llegó a la barra esperando a que Mira le pusiese alguna bebida mientras atendía a la respuesta de su amigo. Esta vez se había pasado. Se había pasado y lo sabía pero esa era la única manera de no parecer débil.

Natsu no era una persona tranquila, le encantaba pelear pero si era contra sus amigos no lo hacía en serio o a matar. Faltaron esas palabras emitidas por el mago de hielo para que saltara sobre él. Estaba confuso y lo que sabía hasta ahora era que su amigo era padre, aunque eso no estaba seguro, únicamente sabía lo que Gajeel había dicho. De hecho, el dragon slayer se inventaría cualquier estupidez con tal de echarle la culpa de la marcha de Juvia. Igualmente, Natsu estaba furioso ¿Cómo podía Gray insultar a la que, según Gajeel, era la madre de su hijo o hija? Era despreciable y por ello el de cabellos rosados no remitió en golpes. Además, Juvia era su amiga y la echaba de menos, aunque hubiera superado su marcha ese vacío siempre iba a estar.

-¡Maldito cabrón! -gritó el dragon slayer al tirarse sobre su amigo. Enseguida comenzó a pegarle fuertes golpes en la cara ignorando los gritos de Lucy, ella ya derramaba varias lágrimas.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, inútil!?-Gray no tardó en responder, la furia invadió su cuerpo. Al ver que no podía evitar los golpes decidió contraatacar. Las caras de ambos jóvenes ya se mostraban heridas.

En el gremio solo se escuchaban gritos de horror para que alguien los separara. Lucy lloraba gritándole a Natsu que le dejara en paz y de forma casi imposible Mira y Levy agarraban a Gajeel para que no se metiera. De ser así, pronto habría un funeral.

De un momento a otro las puertas se abrieron, todo quedó en silencio y la figura de Erza se reconoció. Solo se escuchaban lo sollozos de Lucy, los golpes que se daban Natsu y Gray (que totalmente ajenos, no habían escuchado la llegada de la maga) y las pisadas de Erza contra el suelo del gremio. Buscó a alguien que al menos con la mirada le explicara qué estaba pasando. Normalmente el gremio solía tener peleas y jaleo a diario pero esto era distinto. Se topó con la mirada de la joven albina que solo articuló " A". Erza resopló y paró a varios metros de ambos magos, que seguían a lo suyo.

-¡NATSU! ¡GRAY! ¡SEPARAOS!-gritó la pelirroja con notoria molestia. Lo que le faltaba ya, volver de una misión y encontrar aquel panorama. Los jóvenes no se separaron así que se vió obligada a coger a Natsu por el cuello para apartarlo de un rápido tirón.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ERZA! ¡SUELTAME!- el mago de fuego forcejeba contra el agarre de su amiga sin resultado alguno -¡DEJA QUE LE DE SU MERECIDO!

-¿De qué hablas, Natsu?-inquirió la maga de reequipación de forma tranquila, aún con cierta molestia, y claro está, con curiosidad.

-¡SE ACABÓ, NATSU! ¿CREES QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ESA LOCA SE FUERA? -las palabras salían sin medida de la boca de Fullbaster, cegado por la rabia y el dolor. Había conseguido levantarse, su labio y su ceja derecha sangraban dejando que un reguero de líquido rojo desapareciera por el cuello. Era asombroso pero llevaba camisa.- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SUPERARLO! ¡SOLO ERA UNA ACOSADORA OBSESIVA!- gritó congelando con la mirada (de forma metafórica) a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarle. Se acercó a Gajeel que a duras penas era sujetado por ambas mujeres- Y tú... ni se te ocurra volver a nombrar a esa mujer... Y MUCHO MENOS DECIR QUE LA DEJÉ EMBARAZADA. -lo último lo dijo saliendo del gremio dando un gran portazo. De la impresión Erza había soltado a Natsu y Lucy ya corría hecha un mar de lágrimas a curarle. La pelirroja giró la mirada hacia Redfox y cuando hubieron mantenido la mirada le hizo un gesto que claramente decía "tú y yo hablaremos de esto"

Gray caminaba por las calles de Magnolia mientras un sentimiento de culpa le recorría la mente. No quería decir en voz alta que la echaba tanto de menos que a veces se sentaba en la estación de tren por si volvía. El día que Juvia había vuelto él estaba en una misión y por lo tanto, no la vio.

Ahora todo el gremio pensaba que la repudiaba, peor, que no le importaba. Frustrado le dio una patada a una piedra, que salió despedida hasta caer en el canal y hundirse en la oscura profundida de éste. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mezclándose con la sangre seca, tenía ganas de gritar y de liberarse. Era de noche, pero no muy tarde. Las nueve y media como mucho. El mago de hielo se encaminó a un bar, quizá encontrar compañía femenina allí. Compañía y alguien que le curara las heridas.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí, en el hogar de las tres Lockser, se estaba librando una batalla de almohadas. Dicha batalla había sido empezada por Erza minutos atrás, cuando su madre había salido por la puerta con un "En cinco minutos apago la luz ¡Venga a la cama!"<p>

-¡Que sí! -exclamó la de cabellos azabaches pegando a su hermana. Ambas estaban de pie sobre la cama de la mayor.

-¡Que no! -Mirajane no se quedó atrás, le devolvió el golpe con fuerza mientras apretaba los pueñitos.

-¡Que si! ¡creeme! -la primogénita pegó un suave saltito al ver que su hermana no lo aceptaba. Recurrió a pegarle con la almohada en la parte baja de las piernas dejando que se desplomara de culo sobre la cama. -¡Já! ¡Gané! ¡Erza Natsumi Lockser es la ganadora!-alzó uno de sus puñitos, orgullosa con lo que había hecho.

-¿A qué has ganado, cariño? -inquirió su madre mientras entraba a guardar varias cosas en los cajones de la cómoda, dándole la espalda a ambas niñas. Seguidamente se giró y alzó una ceja al encontrarse así a sus hijas.- ¿Habeis hecho una guerra de almohadas y no habeis llamado Juvia? -la maga elemental fingió estar dolida llevándose una mano al pecho. Y se sentó en la cama de su hija pequeña bajando la mirada, escondiendo una sonrisa a la vez.

Mirajane y Erza tragaron nerviosas sin saber que hacer, pues se estaban creyendo el numerito de Juvia. La niña de cabellos celestes se bajó de la cama con cuidado y se acercó a su madre-... perdón mamá... -susurró con preocupación mientras la rodeaba con sus pequeños bracitos.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Pero a la próxima, avisais a Juvia!- la joven Lockser sonrió y agarró a la niña entre sus brazos dejando ver que su tristeza era mentira, la alzo en el aire con una sonrisa mientras le hacía cosquillas, Mira no podía para de reir. Una vez pasadas las cosquillas y los juegos, la acurró entre sus brazos y la dejó en la cama. La tapó y besando su frente susurró "Buenas noches, cielo". Mira solo arrugó la nariz con suavidad y luego sonrió, estaba dormida.

Por su parte, Erza, celebraba en silencio el haber encontrado la camiseta que había perdido hacía escasos segundos. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su madre y saltó a la cama. Juvia se acercó a ella para arroparla y como buena madre, sabiendo que ella había iniciado la pelea decidió preguntar el por qué.

-Hoy... en el parque vi... un... un... un... exceed azul y Mira... dijo que era... mentira- susurraba la pequeña muerta de sueño, seguidamente cerró los ojitos y se quedó dormida. Juvia besó su frente con algo de preocupación en los ojos. Les dio un repaso a ambas niñas, que ya dormían como koalas, y sonrió mientras salía del cuarto. Era la mujer con mas suerte del mundo.

Aún le preocupaba lo del exceed. Primero Gajeel, luego un exceed azul, que claramente era Happy. Suspiró, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien mas se enterara y lo destruyera todo.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban y la noche acogía a la ciudad de Magnolia como viejos amigos en una cita diaria. Las calles estaban vacías, las únicas luces encendidas eran las del alumbrado. Bueno, no. Una pequeña lamparita se hallaba encendida en el dormitorio de Gray Fullbaster. La puerta principal se acababa de cerrar dejando claro que alguien se había ido, por el sonido de los tacones al chocar contra el suelo, una mujer. Habían pasado un buen rato juntos hasta que él lo había fastidiado, un par de horas atrás había conocido a una joven en un bar del centro. Algo tocados por la bebida en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaban besándose en el salón del mago de hielo, le había curado las herdias y en un momento de pasión ambos habían acabado en la cama. ¿Qué podría haber salido mal?<p>

Fácil. Mientras ella susurraba su nombre con un tono demasiado sensual, él no había tenido otra cosas que susrrar mas que "Juvia" en vez del verdadero nombre de la chica, que a saber cual era. La joven, ofendida se había ido con la cabeza bien alta y el orgullo por los suelos. Y ahí se encontrada, tirado en la cama con la mirada perdida y solo la ropa interior puesta. Pasaba entre sus dedos la cadena de metal que colgaba de su cuerpo. Lo dicho por Gajeel era imposible, pero de ser cierto había dicho acompañada ¿Juvia tenía novio? ¿Marido? Esto le hizo sentirse raro, celoso, quería quitar de en medio al dueño de los besos, las caricias y las sonrisas de aquella maga de cabello celeste. Llevaba sin verla seis años y seguía patetica y estupidamente enamorado de ella. Dirigió la mirada hasta la ventana y suspiró.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Juvia Lockser?

* * *

><p>Dos días. Dos enteros y completos días había tardado Gajeel Redfox en contarle a Erza dónde había visto a Juvia. Sin miramiento alguno había agarrado a la maga albina del brazo y ahora la arrastraba camino de ese parque. Mirajane estaba preocuapada, había dejado a Lisanna a cargo de la barra del gremio y temía que en cualquier momento colmada por el estrés comenzara a lanzar botellas a diestro y siniestro.<p>

-¡Erza! ¡Sueltame! -la chica Strauss forcejeaba contra la pelirroja pero ella ni se inmutaba, tenía demasiada fuerza y prisa. Mirajane no sabía el por qué de este secuestro pero se hacía una leve idea.- ¡Erza son las dos de la tarde! ¡No me ha dado tiempo a desayunar! ¡Sueeeeeeeelta! -insitió la maga alargando la "e" para darle énfasis- ¡Mira! ¡Una cafetería! ¡Paremos! -clavó los pies en el suelo negándose a caminar mas. Erza se dio la vuelta.

-No deberíamos parar pero al parecer no puedes parar de comer ¡Gorda! -soltó el brazo de su amiga y la miró a los ojos, desafiándola como cuando eran niñas.

-¡Pero tendrás cara! ¿Gorda yo? ¡Al menos no me paso la vida tragando pastelitos! ¡Pozo sin fondo! -contraatcó la albina entrecerrando los ojos, retándola.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves a insultar a este cuerpo esculpido por ángeles? ¿Crees que no sé quién se come las reservas del alemcén y que luego le echa la culpa a Natsu?- inquirió la maga de reequipación con una sonrisa burlona.

Mira boqueó varias veces y giró la cabeza muy digna, se alejó de ella caminando hacia la puerta de la cafetería, una cafetería nueva que habían abierto hacía poco, pertenecía a una cadena que ya tenía locales por todo el pais. Bien sabía la joven Strauss que gran parte del gremio se moría por comer allí y que no lo hacían por temor a despertar su furia.

-Haz lo que quieras, Erza, yo me voy a comer... -dijo muy digna la chica mientras abría la puerta.

Esta vez la que boqueó cual Happy indeciso fue la pelirroja- Uh...Pero.. ¡Mira! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca! -exclamó persiguiéndola, ella también tenía hambre y un pastelito de fresas no haría mal en ella. Uno o dos, o tres... o catorce. Quién sabía.

Nada mas entrar Mira en la cafetería se armó un revuelo importante. Era Mirajane Satruss, la mujer mas guapa de toda Magnolia según muchos y detrás iba Erza Scarlet, la mas fuerte, no de Magnolia, de Fiore entero y completo.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la gente curiosa que enseguida volvió a la suyo aún con la emoción el cuerpo.

Se limitaron a pedir la comida y a conversar de temas triviales ajenas por completo al revuelo que había en la cocina. Camareros y camareras emocionados por todas partes. Parecía la parte trasera de un teatro el día del estreno. Pero... ¿Y la planta de arriba?

¿Qué había en la planta de arriba?

Basicamente, despachos. Había un despacho especial, o al menos es en el que nos vamos a fijar. En la puerta había un cartelito de madera en el que ponía "Juvia Lockser - Encargada" así es, ella había ido a Magnolia con el puesto de camarera y nada mas llegar le habían dicho ella había sido enviada para ocupar el puesto de encargada. Su antiguo jefe pensó que sería una grata sorpresa, o eso decía en su última carta. La verdad es que lo era, Juvia era excelente en su trabajo y su nivel económico había mejorado de forma muy grata.

Allí se encontraba la joven, revisaba unos papeles mientras fruncía el ceño, no enfadada, estaba concentrada, últimamente tenían unos ingresos muy buenos y eso alegraba cualquiera.

El despacho de la maga era amplio, tenía una pequeña habitación contigua donde según le habían dicho "Tenía que despedir a la gente" pero en dos semanas de trabajo no se había dado el caso así que normalmente era donde jugaban Mira y Erza cuando salían de clase, ellas salían a las dos y ella acababa a los tres así que solían estar una hora sin molestar. A las tres iban a casa, comían con rapidez y a las cuatro Erza era llevaba a sus clase de magia, de vuelta dejaba a Mira en el centro donde la cuidaban y a las seis volvía a su trabajo hasta las ocho.

Un día muy completo, si señor.

Eras las dos y media, las niñas iban andando al trabajo de su madre pues el colegio estaba en la misma calle y tardaban escasos minutos en llegar. Todos en la cafetería las adoraban y por lo tanto no era incoveniente que Juvia las tuviera allí durante una hora. Mas aún conociendo la situación de madre soltera.

Suspiró, mirando la puerta de la salita contigua, se encontraba cerrada para ocasionar la menor molestia. Seguramente estaban pintando. Resopló al notar que no le quedaba tinta para sellos, se levantó decidida, seguro que en el almacen había.

No muy lejos, en la planta de abajo, Mira y Erza acababan de pedir hablar con la o el encargada/o para felicitarle por tan buen trato, a las dos les había venido bien comer un poco antes de seguir en su búsqueda, que para Mira era un sinsentido pero cuanto mas se lo decía a Erza, mas insistía.

Enseguida una camarera, les acompañó amablemente hasta el despacho, no había nadie pero ellas decidieron sentarse a esperar, pues según la trabajadora del local, la encargada habría salido a buscar material y no tardaría nada en volver, se despidió y con una sonrsisa salió por la puerta. Ambas sentaron sin hacer el menor ruido mientras observaban el despacho con atención, era muy acogedor.

Juvia salía del almacén con su cajita de tinta para sellos. Sonreía victoriosa, la había encontrado, volvió de camino a su despacho mientras sus sandalias de tacón azul oscuro resonaban por el pasillo. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Jefa! -la maga de cabellos celestes alzó la mirada para encontrarse a una camarera. Juvia asintió con una sonrisa, dándole así permiso para que hablara.- Han venido dos magas... magas de ¡Fairy Tail!-los ojos de la camarera se iluminaron mientras que los de Juvia se abrían con sorpresa- Querían hablar con la encargada así que... -señaló la puerta del despacho dando por hecho que su jefa entendía que estaban dentro- dicho lo cual... he de irme a trabajar- la joven despareció por las escaleras sin darle tiempo a su superior para hablar y nudo de nervios se expandió desde su estómago hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies.

Podría salir corriendo. No, en realidad no, basicamente porque sus hijas estaban dentro de ese despacho y no era plan de abandonarlas. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, un momento. ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Fairy Tail habría cambiado en estos seis años! Era una posibilidad entre un millón que alguien que la conociera estuviera tras esa puerta. Sonrió decidida, debería dejar de montarse las películas que su mente maquinaba. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con valentía. ¿Con qué si no?

-¡Buenas tardes!- exclamó la jefa mientras entraba mirando fijamente la caja de tinta, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta sin haber visto todavía a las magas.

Estas dos últimas se giraron rápidamente al escuchar una voz que a ambas les sonaba.

-¿¡Juvia!?-inquierieron demasiado sorprendidas.

La chica se giró al oir que decían su nombre y al ver ahí a Mirajane Strauss y a Erza Scarlet dejó caer la caja de tinta, ésta lo manchó todo al chocar contra el suelo pero a Juvia no le importó, tenía la sensación de en que cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón por la boca.

HolaholaHOLA. ¿Qué tal estais?

Ahora responderé a los comentarios del capítulo dos y tres. Tengo a mi hermanita aquí dictándomelos porque señoras y señores, me he descargado word en el movil y he conocido la vida.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, soy muy cruel y os dejo los capítulos con mas intriga que el final de la séptima temporada de Doctor Who. LLOREMOS PORQUE LA OCTAVA SE HA ACABADO YA Y NO HAY MAS HASTA NAVIDAD DDD':<p>

Ahora en serio, pronto habrá reencuentro *rie malvadamente mien

tras rueda cual croqueta* a Gray le costará mucho ganarse a una de las niñas. HAGAN SUS APUESTAS.

Sabeis la ilusión que me hace que comenteis y me deis vuestra opinión (aunque un día de estos me matareís por dejar tanta intriga y tal :D)

*pone todas las bso de Fairy Tail que tiene de fondo, no va de bromaeh*

RESPUESTAS DE COMENTARIOS CAPÍTULO DOS.

Hikariiii94

Siempre intento actualizar pronto pero el instituto y los deberes tienen celos de mi relación con los fanfics.

¡Matemos a Lyon! Okno creo que lo acabaré metiendo así de random.

Mago de hielo, frío como el hielo xDDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJQUEGRACIATENGpegame.

Erza es una cucada, al igual que Mira *3*

Sugerencia cumplida.

¡Igualmente!

NorikoIshida

Hija deja de gritar que te me vas a quedar afónica xDDD vale no, te dejo gritar todo lo que quieras si es de emoción.

Sufrirá, sufrirá y mucho. Ya está sufriendo.

46

¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo son!

Esto de las hermanas uggggh. Si no fuera porque tengo a la pequeña aquí dictándome los comentarios xDD

¡Gracias! ¡Igualmente!

Schneider SCS

Erza es simplemente genial, es una bestia parda adorable a la vez.

Gray es tan genial y tantantan *^*

Fren

¡Guau!

Te aseguro que intento actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

Hay muchas OTP's que se ven ya cannon e.e

.

Karlina247

Awww ¡Muchas gracias!

Eso intento, que se parezcan.

Claro que son tiernas*^*

¡Gracias por comentar!

Sonatika

Creemos un club de #OdiamosAlTsundereDeGray

¡Sufrirá muchisisismo mas!

Me alegra que te encante

Jerza es

Habrá, habrá.

¡Gracias por comentar!

HadaDeCuentos

Todas sois muy malas con Gray D:

Selomerece

Las niñas son geniales

Todavía falta un poquitín

Yamii3

Ahora no puedo decírtelo porque ni yo lo se todavía.

Cada vez se irá volviendo mas humano.

Guest 5/11

¡Muchsisismas gracias, también por tu apoyo!

Guest 8/11

Cuidado no vaya a dar un par cardiaco DD:

Entiendo esa sensación, anda que no me ha pasado veces xD

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

RESPUESTAS DE COMENTARIOS CAPÍTULO TRES.

Mikkoto

Te juro que adoro tus comentarios xDDDDD

Ademas te voy a contar que el martes por la mañana (fue cuando actualicé) me escapé a la biblioteca entre clase y clase para ver si alguien había comentado y tu comentario me sacó una gran sonrisa er

¡Un abrazo!

¡Nos vemos y gracias por comentar!

Tempestate18

Sois unas violentas. Todas me pedís golpes y sufrimiento hacia Gray (y anda que no queda)

¡Aquí lo tienes!

AQUÍ SUFRESUFRE. GRAY A LA MUERTE.

¡Gracias por leer!

NorikoIshida

¡Nos volvemos a ver!

Irradio maldad y se nota en este capítulo sobre todo.

¡Espero que te guste!

46

Si, Gray lo ha malinterpretado y se ve xDD

Todavía falta un poquito para el reencuentro. Me gusta haceros sufrir e.e

¡Gracias por leer!

Karlina247

¡Nos volvemos a verrr!

Creo que os voy a matar con tanto paro cardiaco :00

Ni yo sé cómo xD

¿Tornillos? ¡GAJEEL COME TORNILLOS SUECOS DEL IKEEAAAAA!

Las dos niñas son super tiernas y tengo muchas cosas pensadas para ellas.

¡Gracias por leer!

Hikariii94

¡Otra vez por aquí!

Haceis que me crea Maléfica con tanta maldad e.e

Encendido como Natsueh xDD

No vas mal encaminada en cuanto a lo de ganarse a sus tres mujeres

¡Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo!

Sikaru-chan

La ama pero lo oculta y el caso es que lo hace demasiado bien.

Con Nutella no, con nocilla mejor. AHÍ VAMOS CON EL POSTUREO ESPAÑOL xDD

Relaxin cup of café con leche in plaza mayor. Quevergüenzademujer xDD

¡Gracias por leer!

Yamii3

¡Otra vez!

Impaktada :0

Es de progreso rápido-lento

Aew igual para ti

¡Gracias por leer!

Y YA ESTÁ. OS VOY A CONTAR UN CHISTE. He cenado calmares (eso va en serio que ha hanido una gran coña por un croqueta en twitter y tal)

Vavavaelchiste.

Calamares

Calatierras

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ES BUENISISMO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA también tengo

Calamares

Calatierras

Calaaires

Calafuegos

~Los cuatro calaelementos~

Ahora en serio

¡Nos vemos!

Toulouse~~


	5. ¡Conny! ¡Está vez no te escapas!

Nada. No se oía nada. La tinta del suelo se había secado, habría que contratar a un profesional para poder limpiarla pero a Juvia eso no le importaba. Le parecía el menor de sus problemas. De hecho, era el menor de sus problemas. Le rezó a todos los dioses de todas las religiones habidas y por haber que ninguna de sus hijas apareciera.

-¡Mamá!- Erza abrió la puerta de la salita y entró con toda la libertad del mundo al despacho- ¡Mira! -llevaba en la mano un papel algo arrugado.

Juvia tenía ganas de vomitar de la angustia que le estaba entrado. Dos pares de ojos bien abiertos la observaban, bueno, iban de ella a la niña de forma contigua, sobretodo porque la menor no llevaba pantalones y solo unas finas medias cubrian sus pequeñas piernas. La pequeña Erza no se inmutaba, practicamente ni se había dado cuenta, ni de que llevaba pantalones ni de la presencia de sus futuras tías. Tiró de la mano de su madre y ésta se agachó atendiendola, ya tendría tiempo de dar todas esas explicaciones.

-¿Qué mira Juvia, cariño?- inquirió con dulzura acariciando su mejilla. La niña le tendió el dibujo y a la madre se le partió el corazón nada mas verlo.

Se veían tres muñequitos. Una flechita unía uno con un nombre "Mamá", otra unía al siguiente con otro nombre "Mirajane" lo mismo con Erza, salvo que en lugar de su nombre ponía "Yo" y faltaba el último. Un muñequito agarraba la mano de Juvia pero no tenía cara, bueno, si la tenía pero era un gran signo de interrogación, este último era unido a un "Papá".

-¿Te gusta? -inquirió la pequeña con la cara colmada por la emoción- Ese de ahí es papá... pero como no se quién es... -se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.- ¡Tampoco nos hace falta!- exclamó con alegría agitando el dibujo.

-Muy bonito...-Juvia besó su frente y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y llena de amor-Juvia quiere que lo cuelgues en el corcho... ¡Corre! ¡Y ponte los pantalones! -exclamó intentando no reir para no dar mal ejemplo.

-Uh... eso es una buena idea... -murmuró la niña respecto al dibujo. A mitad de camino paró y se miró las piernas- Uy... pero si los llevaba puestos... -puso cara de concentración y corrió hacia la salita cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Erza y Mira se aguantaron un par de carcajadas ante la escena.

-Es igual que Gray... -murmuró Erza que no salía de su asombro una vez pasada la situación de la niña y sus pantalones. No se había movido de la sala pero su mirada ya la había recorrido entera.

-Se llama Erza... -respondió Juvia a lo dicho por la pelirroja. Tres palabras. Despues de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Mira se llevó las manos a la cara sin ocultar su sorpresa mientras que la maga de reequipación no tardó en levantarse de golpe. La silla salió disparada (literalmente, que esta mujer tiene una fuerza de agarrate y no te menees) contra la pared y enseguida tenía a Juvia entre sus brazos.

La pelirroja no dijo nada y con eso lo dijo todo. Estaba emocionada, agradecida... no había palabrad que describieran como se sentía ahora mismo. Juvia tampoco cabía en su asombro pues pensaba que ambas magas la iban a odiar. Si alguna vez hubo odio o rencor en el corazón de ambas mujeres, ya estaba extinto.

Tanto Strauss como Scarlet comprendían la situación en la que se había visto Juvia años atrás. Embarazada de un hombre que la quería bien lejos (cofcofsiellasupieracofcof) así que en parte entendían la huida. Cuando la pelirroja se separó de la maga elemental, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradeciemiento, antes de que le diera tiempo si quiera a hablar, Juvia caminó hasta la silla de su mesa y le hizo un gesto a Erza para que se sentara.

-Juvia... Juvia lo siente... no debió de ser así... ya se lo dijo a Gajeel-kun... -bajó la mirada arrepentida, tenía ganas de llorar y jugueteba nerviosa con sus delicadas manos. Mientras, las otras magas, ya comenzaban a entender de verdad el por qué de la pelea de hacía un par de días atrás. Natsu y Gray seguían sin hablarse.

-Juvia no pasa nada... -la sonrisa maternal de Mirajane se hizo presente en un intento de calmar a la joven madre- es cierto que al principio nos molestamos un poco pero... ¿Por qué no ponernos en tu situación? Cualquiera de las dos hubiese hecho lo mismo -las palabras sabias de Mira relajaban el ambiente mientras Erza asentía con suavidad ante lo dicho por su compañera de gremio.

-No te recomendamos hablar con Lucy... se pone hecha un basilisco cuando nombramos el tema... -la pelirroja negó decepcionada recordando el comportamiento de la maga celestial. Seguro que no se pondría así si supiera la razón.

-Bueno lo importante ahora es que tienes una hija preciosa y por lo que parece... no te va nada mal en el trabajo- la albina le guiñó un ojo en un intento de olvidar el tema de Lucy. A Juvia no le había dado tiempo a abrir si quiera la boca pero sus expresiones daban a entender a la perfección lo soprendida que estaba.

La angustia y las ganas de llorar seguían esparciendose por su cuerpo cual pececito de feria inquieto. Respiro hondo una vez vio que podía hablar.

-A Juvia le va muy bien en el trabajo... y respecto a lo de mi hija, no es... -fue cortada por un grito y el golpe de la puerta al abrirse de forma brusca. La pequeña Mirajane salió corriendo de la sala hasta las piernas de su madre donde se refugió con su llanto ante la mirada atenta de las dos magas. Ambas se miraron "¿Y esta quién es?", acto seguido se encogieron de hombros sin respuesta a alguna.

-Mamá... Erza lo ha vuelto a hacer... -la pequeña sollozaba en el regazo de su madre, que ya la habia cogido y acariaba su espalda con dulzura. Otra ola de sorpresa empapó a las dos magas de Fairy Tail. Era hija suya, por lo que parecía tenía la misma edad que Erza... por lo tanto ¿Eran mellizas?

Juvia Lockser y Gray Fullbaster eran padres de mellizas. Solo que el segundo no lo sabía y la primera no estaba por la labor de contárselo.

Erza estaba por perder el conocimiento. Es decir, Gray había sido desde siempre como su hermano y ahora resultaba que tenía dos hijas. Dos hijas realmente guapas. Dignas de sus padres.

Por su parte, Mira estaba en proceso de aguantar las pocas lágrimas que no resbalaban ya por sus mejillas. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

-Mirajane, eres una quejica... -murmuró la pequeña Erza con una sonrisa algo macabra mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, ya llevaba pantalones y en su mano una muñeca medio congelada. Esto asombró mas aún las magas de clase S.

"Mirajane" no faltó mas para que la albina rompiera en un sonoro llanto de emoción, mezclado con el asombro que ya sentía al ver que la hija de su amigo sabía hacer la misma magia que él. Se levantó de la silla de golpe. No tardó ni dos segundos y ya estaba abrazando a la madre y a la hija. Mirajane junior dejó de llorar por lo rara que resultaba la escena. ¿Qué hacía esa señora abrazándola?

-Mamá te buscas unas amigas muy raras... -la voz de Erza volvió a oirse, intentaba zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja que se había levantado para espachurrarla con cariño. Sus rosados mofletes chocaban contra armadura y la primogénita de los Lockser tenía seguro que se iba a quedar sin dientes con tanto golpe.

El despacho parecía un circo pero lo que ocurría fuera de éste también era digno de verse.

Natsu Dragneel había aprovechado para ir a la famosa cafetería, habría ido con Gray pero la situación no era la mejor y seguían sin hablarse. Llevaba varias vendas y tiritas repartidas por el cuerpo, tapaban los estragos resultantes de su pelea. Happy revoloteaba a su lado con una sonrisita. Se frotaba la rechoncha tripita con las patitas y en su frente se leía "Conny el terrorífico" con letras casi borradas, el pelaje andaba rojizo pues para borrar la pintada Lucy había tenido que frotar con fuerza llegando a hacer daño al gatito.

Tras comer habían pedido ver al encargado o encargada para darle la mano, las gracias y si era necesario hacer los tramites para crear un monumento a su trabajo. ¡Qué gran servicio había en aquel local!

Era importante que Mira no se enterase de la escapada del mago de fuego o su furia acabaría hasta con el último pelo rosado de su hermosa cabellera, por ello intentaba no montar mucho escándalo.

¡Pero esto era el colmo! ¡Si era necesario montaría el mayor de los escándalos! Pero conocería a la encargada. ¿Por qué era el colmo? Fácil y rápido. La encargada se encontraba reunida con otras dos personas y no podía atenderle. Haciendo caso omiso a las prohibiciones de las camareras y con la excusa de "Solo serán cinco minutitos" lo que Happy confirmaba con un "¡Aye!". Al final tuvo que subir de incógnito como un ladrón que huía de un museo con una hermosa obra de arte. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, esquivando a las empleadas que se interponían en su camino. Muchos años de huidas como para fallar ahora.

Celebró la llegada al piso de arriba con un salto mientras se escondía tras un pilar. Happy había dejado de volar y se hallaba sentadito en el suelo. Desde que había aparecido aquella tarde con cara de terror y letras negras en la frente, el perdón se daba por pedido y aceptado.

-Happy... hay que buscar el despacho... -susurró señalando el pasillo lleno de puertas- tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda... -le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo azul y comenzó a buscar. Ni siquiera se habían separado cuando escucharon la voz de una mujer, procedía de las escaleras.

-¿Hola?-inquirió mientras sus pies chocaban contra el suelo de madera provocando algún que otro crujido.-¿Hay alguien?-volvió a preguntar cada vez mas cerca. Happy y Natsu se miraron sin saber qué hacer.- Perdone... pero no se puede estar aquí... -la chica estaba a escasos metros pero todavía no había girado la esquina. Natsu agarró a Happy de la patita (pues estaba volando) y tiró de él entrando en la primera habitación que pudo abrir, entrando en el despacho de la famosa encargada, en el despacho de Juvia. La joven camarera llegó al pasillo y al no ver nadie mumuró un leve "Qué raro" y se dio media vuelta camino de su puesto de trabajo mientras canturreaba algún éxito musical del momento.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del mago de Fairy Tail y de la del pequeño animal de pelaje azul. Un poco mas y ya estarían en la calle.

-Natsu... tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos si queremos encontrar a la encargada... -murmuró Happy con cara de circustancia, ambos se sentían extrañamente observados hasta que una dulce y tímida vocecita les sacó de sus pensamientos de ninjas.

-¡Mi mamá es la encargada! -dijo la pequeña Mirajane que no entendía abolutamente nada, bueno si, que aquellos hombres buscaban a su madre. Tras sus palabras, y como un acto reflejo, Juvia le tapó la boca a la niña con la mano. Y la mayor de los Strauss solo pudo aflojar el abrazo con el que aún rodeaba tanto a la madre como a la hija.

Tanto Natsu como Happy giraron la cabeza al oir la aguda voz de la menor. Sus corazones sufrieron un paro cardiaco al ver allí sentada, en frente de ellos, a la que alguna vez fue su compañera de gremio. Miraron a la albina pidiendo una explicación pero enseguida fijaron la vista en la pequeña clon de Juvia, que se encontraba con el flequillo despeinado, una mano tapaba su boca impidiendo el habla.

Happy salió del trance observando la habitación, la sangre se le heló al ver a la niña que días antes le había, literalmente, maltratado entre los brazos de su pelirroja amiga, había algo que no cuadraba ¿Qué hacía esa niña allí?

-Natsu... -dijo el gatito sintiendo miedo mientras tiraba se la bufanda de su compañero- Tenemos que salir de aquí... es Erza la bestia...

-¿Qué me has llamado, gato gordo? -la voz de ultratumba de la maga de reequipación resonó por todo el despacho. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los magos de la sala, incluyendo a la Mirajane adulta.

-N-no me refería a... a... t-ti... Er-erza...- Happy sudaba del pánico, rezando porque la niña no le hubiera visto, se escondió tras los rosados cabellos de Natsu-M-me refería a... - no le dio tiempo a acabar pues algo parecido a una bola de hielo le pasó por entre las orejas.

-¡CONNY! -la pequeña Erza había conseguido deshacerse del abrazo de la pelirroja y en un momento de descuido divisó al gatito lanzándole todo tipo de ataques con hielo para congelarlo y evitar que se volviera a escapar.

-¡Qué no me llamo Conny!-Happy hacía todo lo posible para evitar los ataques de la niña, tiraba de la bufanda del dragon slayer para salir de allí pero la técnica era de todo menos efectiva.

Por si parte, Natsu seguía en trance y no parecía querer salir de éste. Sus ojos iban de la madre a la hija y boqueaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna, al menos alguna en un idioma conocido. ¿Era Juvia? No, imposible, Juvia ya no estaba allí, hacía años que no. Negó con la cabeza quitándose la idea, de verdad, mira que confundirla con una pobre encargada. Miró a Mirajane ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Y por qué abrazaba a la encargada y a la miniencargada? Eso si que no tenía respuesta. Por un momento Natsu pensó que estaba enloqueciendo. La voz de la primogénita de las Lockser volvió a escucharse.

-¡Coooonnyyyy!-canturreó la pequeña cada vez con mas puntería en sus ataques -Estaaa veez no te escapaaas... -volvió a canturrear. La maga pelirroja de Fairy Tail esbozó una sonrisa al ver el aura decidida que llevaba la niña consigo y lejos de pararla se apoyó de lado en la pared para observarla. Aún asombrada por el poder que estaba demostrando tener.

-QUE YO SOY HAPPY DE FAI... -no pudo decir mas pues uno de los ataques le alcanzó de lleno y al instante cayó al suelo dentro de un gran bloque de hielo. Natsu por fin reaccionó al oir el golpe, miró al suelo y se encontró con su peludo amigo total y completamente congelado. Frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada a la niña, que de forma asombrosa tenía los mismos rasgos faciales que Gray.

-Oye, canija... -dijo en una voz lo suficiente alta como para que le escuchara- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo?- inquirió bajando la mirada de nuevo hacia el congelado Happy.

-No me llamo canija- Erza infló los mofletes indignada mientras se acercaba con pequeños pasitos al exceed- Me llamo Erza, Erza Lockser y he congelado a Conny para que no se escape, otra vez no, encantada señor de pelo rosa... -dejó escapar una carcajada risueña al ver su pelo y de forma educada tendió su mano.

El mago alzó una ceja y se agachó para poder quedar a su altura ¿Lockser? ¿Entonces ella...? Negó, coincidencias de la vida Natsu, simples e inoportunas coincidencias. Un momento ¿Desde cuándo la niña no llevaba camisa? ¿Por qué ahora solo portaba una camiseta interior?- Encantado, Erza Lockser... yo soy Natsu Dragneel. -dijo con educación apretando su pequeña manita mientras hacía enfasis en el apellido de la enana - permíteme preguntarte... ¿Y tu camisa? Hace un momento la llevabas puesta... -una fugaz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natsu al ver la confusión y el posterior horror en la cara de la niña.

-Mecachis... ¿pero cuándo ha pasado?-se preguntó a si misma mientras resoplaba. Se colocó tras el bloque de hielo y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la sala de donde ella minutos atrás había salido-Vamos Conny... busquemos mi camisa... -mumuró mientras hacía esfuerzos para arrastrar el bloque.

-Oye pero no... devuelve a mi amigo... -pidió Natsu mientras observaba como la niña sin camisa empujaba a duras penas el bloque de hielo.

Erza y Mirajane observaban todo sin pronunciar palabra. Claramente el pensamiento de "Natsu, eres idiota por no haberte dado cuenta" ya había pasado por ambas mentes. Erza Scarlet comenzaba a tener grandes deseos de pegarle una colleja. Juvia decidió intervenir, ya no podía retrasar mas eso, si o si acabaría hablando con Natsu.

-Erza, Juvia quiere que le devuelvas a Happy a Natsu... -Juvia se levantó y con voz autoritaria se acercó a la niña, Mirajane se escondía entre sus piernas y miraba a Natsu con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-Pero mamá... -se quejó la maga de hielo mientras paraba de empujar el bloque.-Es Conny el terrorífico... y si lo dejo escapar me quedaré otra vez sin mascota... -murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Cariño, Juvia promete que tendrás una mascota, ahora deja al gato, busca tu camisa y ve con tu hermana a jugar a la otra sala ¿Vale? Juvia tiene que hablar con esta gente.- la pequeña asintió lentamente y tras alejarse del bloque agarró la mano de su hermana y la arrastró hacia la sala cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Natsu observaba la conversación, hacía varios minutos que se había dado cuenta de que de verdad ella era Juvia Lockser, Juvia su excompañera, Juvia la acosadora de su mejor amigo.

Por su parte la maga evitaba la mirada del dragon slayer, se agachó y descongeló a Happy aplicando agua caliente con la magia que ella poseía. No le dio tiempo a levantarse cuando sintió como alguien se lanzaba a abrazarla, comprobó que era Natsu y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al escuchar las palabras que el de cabellos rosados susurró.

"Bienvenida a casa, Juvia, se te ha echado de menos"

Erza y Mirajane observaron todo sin pronunciar palabra, tenían como amigo a una de las personas mas despistadas y empanadas de todo Fiore pero también era una de las mejores y eso lo demostraba diariamente.

* * *

><p>Wendy no era precisamente tímida, tampoco era una buscona, simplemente era una joven normal con problemas poco normales, su mayor preocupación no era que el chico que le gustaba le hiciera caso, ni mucho menos. Con el paso del tiempo se había cuenta de que esas tonterías solo servían para obsesionar y descolocar la estabilidad emocional. Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos pues iba sola por la calle, Charle se había quedado en el gremio. Se dió la vuelta viendo una cabellera que ella conocía muy bien.<p>

-Romeo si pretendes jugar al escondite te está saliendo mal- dijo alzando la voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La cabeza del chico apareció tras un banco. Sus mejillas ardían e intentaba inventar una escusa aunque solo tartamudeaba. Wendy, preocupada se acercó a él.

-Oye tranquilo que es un juego... ademas, creo que estás jugando solo... dudo que hayas perdido... -Wendy dejó escapar una carcajada, eso que hizo que Romeo se pusiera mas nervioso y empezara a retroceder sin darse cuenta de que detrás de él había un canal de agua.

La dragon slayer se preocupó al verle, al principio era divertido pero es que parecía que al hijo de Macao le estaba dando una insolación. Se acercó a él y le cogió de los hombros.

-¡Oye! ¡No seas idiota y responde! -le zarandeó un par de veces intentando que volviera en si mientras caminaban hacia el canal, sin darse cuenta.

Romeo volvió en sí y bajó la mirada, se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente y volvió a alzarla-Wendy tu... tu... tu... -susurró cortándose el joven que había centrado su mirada en la de la de cabellos azules.

-¿Tutu? ¿Quieres que me compre un tutú, Romeo? Francamente, me quedaría genial aunque no sea mi estilo- la arrogancia se hizo presente e imaginar a Wendy vestida de bailarina solo fue peor para el pobre chico que parecía una olla a punto de explotar.

-N-no, no es eso... solo que tu... -no lo dio tiempo a decir nada mas pues de tanto andar hacia atrás perdió el equilibrio y no hizo otra cosa mas que caerse al canal llevándose a Wendy con él.

La joven de cabellos azules pegó un grito antes de la caida y nada mas salir a flote le pegó una colleja al chico.-¿Pero tu eres idiota?-inquirió mientras nadaba para no hundirse.

Y ahí fue, cuando Romeo se dio cuenta de que de verdad quería a esa chica pero su estúpida timidez no le deba el lujo de decírselo.

"Me gustas mucho, Wendy"

Y lo dijo, pero en su mente y solo él pudo enterarse, ya habría tiempo para que la susodicha lo supiera.

* * *

><p>-Entonces... ¿Gray es padre?- a Natsu le falló la voz, no podía ser cierto aunque jamás dudaría de la palabra de Juvia.<p>

La mujer asintió con la mirada baja y suspiró- Juvia estaba asustada, Gray la ignoraba y no sabía que hacer, no quería irse pero le pareció lo mas correcto- terminó por susurrar mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-Juvia no te preocupes por eso, verás cuando Gray se entere... estoy deseando ver su reacción- Natsu soltó una carcajada divertido con la situación.

-¡NO!-exclamó la joven asustando al chico de pelo rosa- ¡Gray no se puede enterar!-negó un par de veces moviendo consigo su melena celeste.

-Pero Juvia... -comenzó el dragon slayer en un intento de convencerla, era cierto que estaba enfadado con el mago de hielo pero tenía derecho a ser feliz, por otra parte recordó los insultos que Gray había pronunciado el nombre de Juvia. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Nada de peros!-exclamó la joven algo alterada- ¡Juvia no le necesita! ¡Las hijas de Juvia tampoco le necesitan!- fijó su mirada azul en la de Natsu- Natsu por favor... no le digas nada... -la mirada de súplica de Juvia hizo acceder a Natsu que solo asintió totalmente serio. -¡Bueno, tomemos un té!-exclamó levántandose de golpe y desapareciendo por la puerta del salón camino de la cocina.

Natsu miró la estancia con detalle, Happy se encontraba durmiendo placidamente a su derecha y solo él quedaba de los tres magos que hoy habían visto a Juvia. Erza se había ido diciendo que había quedado con Jellal y Mirajane con la escusa de que no podía dejar a Lisanna mas tiempo sola a cargo de la barra o se arrancaría todos los pelos de su blanca cabellera. Tras varios abrazos y muchos "nos vemos pronto" ambas habían salido del apartamento de la Lockser. Sí, del apartamento, tras hablar en el despacho Juvia les había invitado a tomar un té, ya que tenía la tarde libre, pero las dos magas solo les acompañaron a casa, Natsu no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por qué no. Luego se colaría en casa de Lucy para darle una sorpresa (dentro de lo que cabe en sorpresa).

Estaba solo en el salón, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Happy y alguna que otra voz procedente de lo que Natsu pensaba que era, el cuarto de las niña. Había presenciado otra pelea de Juvia contra Erza ya que la pequeña quería acudir a sus clases de magia pero Juvia le había comunicado que no era posible. Era impresionante el amor de esa niña por la magia, Natsu aún no podía creer que su mejor amigo tuviera dos hijas, eran una de las primeras en la nueva generación de Fairy Tail y pronto la hija de Evergreen y el chico Strauss guardaría lugar de cuarta en la generación.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la sala prestando mucha atención a las fotos. Había una del primer día de colegio de ambas niñas, se notaba por el uniforme, otra en la que ambas salían con sus respectivos abrigos (Erza igual que Gray y Mira igual que Juvia) ante un paisaje nevado. La mas reciente era de un marco de seis huecos, en cada hueco había una foto de un cumpleaños, la mas antigua era del uno y la mas nueva del seis. Natsu sonrió al ver la mejor de toda la estantería, era del día en el que Mira y Erza nacieron, supuso que una enfermera tomó la foto. Juvia estaba medio despeinada, con ropa de hospital y tubos enganchados a los brazos, tenía cara de cansancio pero una gran sonrisa ocupaba su cara. En cada brazo llevaba un bulto envuelto en mantas con un gorrito, se llegaba a diferenciar quién tenía el pelo azabache y quien celeste. Natsu esbozó una sonrisa triste y mumuró un leve "¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil, Gray Fullbaster?" Ahora que conocía la historia completa comenzaba a comprender a Juvia.

Escuchó un par de gritos, venían del pasillo. Con silencio y cautela se acercó asomándose por la puerta del dormitorio. Sonrió al ver a las dos niñas pintando cosas en papeles en blanco que estaban distribuidos por todo el suelo. Le plantearía a Lucy la idea de tener un bebé, de hecho le hacía mucha ilusión comenzar a formar una familia con la maga estelar.

Era su momento, si de verdad quería ganárselas y ser el tío favorito de ambas niñas, este era su momento.

-Erza... -la llamó desde el marco de la puerta, esta le dirigió una mirada de odio pues según ella, él tenía la culpa de su falta a clases de magia- ... Happy está durmiendo en el salón ¿Y si le haces un lavado de cara? -inquirió mientras a la niña se le iluminaba el rostro, cogió la caja de rotuladores y salió corriendo camino del salón, camino de su próxima víctima.

Por su parte Natsu se sentó al al lado de Mirajane que al ver a un extraño se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a sus dibujos.

-¿Eres amigo de mi mamá? -inquirió con su suave vocecita mientras pintaba ajena a lo demas.

-¡Claro! La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pequeña-le respondió mientras hacía trazos al azar en uno de los papeles.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo llamarte tío? -inquirió sonrojada mientras pintaba de amarillo un solecito.

Al dragon slayer le pareció la cosa mas adorable del mundo, asintió con la cabeza mientras cambiaba la cera de pintar por otra roja.

-... -la niña ajena a la expresión facial de su nuevo tío giró la cabeza y le miró con sus ojitos azules-... y tú... ¿Haces magia? -la vocecita de la niña era dulce y tímida, acercó su dibujo a Natsu para que pintara con ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, Mira... algún día te lo enseñaré...- se sorprendió mientras se unía a ella para pintar, la alfombra del suelo era cómoda.

-¿Palabra de mago?-inquirió la pequeña que había dejado de pintar para estirar el meñique y tenderlo frente a Natsu- tienes que entrelazarlo con el tuyo... -explicó con paciencia.

-Palabra de mago- Natsu asintió miemtras sonreía y entralazaba su meñique con el de la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Mirajane Strauss iba andando por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Sí, llevaba pantalones, era raro en ella pero a toda mujer le gustan, ella no iba a ser menos aunque la llamaran la Demonio. Le había dicho a Juvia que iría directa al gremio pero en eso era mentira, de hecho era total y completamente mentira. Se dirigía a un parque del este de la ciudad donde esperaba encontrarse a un joven.<p>

Llevaban cuatro años así y aún ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacerlo público. Había gente que comenzaba a sospechar pero nadie decía nada, simplemente un cotilleo mas en el gremio. Mira había recibido una carta hacía dos días de parte de Laxus diciendo el día que volvía de la misión y el lugar donde la esperaba.

-Llegas tarde... -susurró el rubio cuando hubo escuchado los pasos de su novia a escasos metros.

Eran al rededor de las nueve y media. Pocos rayos de sol iluminaban los rincones de Magnolia pero ellos se veían perfectamente.

-Lo sé... tenía muchas cosas que hacer... da gracias a que he venido... -la albina se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja dispuesta a dar media vuelta para irse. Era una mujer orgullosa. Muy orgullosa.

-Eh... -Laxus se acercó a la mujer y a la abrazó por dentras, agarrándola de la cintura para tenerla bien cerca, suspiró acercándose a su cuello para susurrar sobre este- Esos pantalones te quedan demasiado bien...-murmuró dejando un beso sobre la piel blanca de la maga. Ella se dió la vuelta tras estremecerse y juntó la frente con la del nieto del maestro.

-Lo sé... me quedan genial... -mumuró cerca de sus labios mirándole con picardía y sonriéndole con arrogancia.

-No me hagas arracártelos, Mirajane... -murmuró antes de lanzárse a sus labios cual animal hambriento que se lanza a su presa mientras sus manos viajaban a la parte baja de su espalda. Estaban totalmente a oscuras, ya había anochecido pero a ellos no les hacía falta verse, se conocían demasiado bien.

* * *

><p>-Mami... -la pequeña de cabellos celestes apareció por la puerta con dos papeles en las manos, era muy tarde y debería estar durmiendo ya por lo que Juvia, que estaba revisando papeles en la mesa del comedor, frunció el ceño al verla.<p>

-¿Mirajane? ¿Qué haces levantada? -inquirió mientras fijaba la mirada un momento en su pequeña hija para despues volver a dirigirla al trabajo.

-Estaba dormida pero... -un bostezo interrumpió su escusa, se frotó un ojo con un tierno gesto- me he acordado de que tenías que firmar esto... -coloco los dos papeles sobre la mesa, uno era de Erza y otro era el suyo.

-¿Qué es, cariño?-inquirió mientras revisaba un par de gráficos jugueteando con el boligrafo emtre sus labios.

-Es para ir de excursión... -mumuró la pequeña, eran las diez y ya se le cerraban los ojos del sueño que tenía.

-Está bien pero vete a dormir ya, Mira...-murmuró mientras firmaba ambos permisos sin leerlos, besó la frente de su hija y dejó que desapareciera por la puerta con una sonrisa, estaba muy orgullosa de su hija. Realmente noble, siempre se preocupaba por los demas.

Lo que no sabía Juvia era que esos dos permisos eran para poder ir de excursión, para poder ir al día siguiente al mejor gremio de todo Fiore que curiosamente estaba en la ciudad, el gremio de Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>HOLA.<p>

LO SÉ

LLEVO CASI UN MES EN PARADERO DESCONOCIDO Y NO SE POR QUÉ ESTOY GRITANdo ya paro.

¿Qué tal?

Veamos, este capítulo es prácticamente el doble de largo (suelen ser de tres mil palabras y este es de seis mil) y lo he hecho tan largo como disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Pronto me darán las notas y no sé cómo van a ser pero es muy posible que una caiga como suspensa, lo que significa desaparición temporal. Pero recemos porque no.

Enfinenfin. EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁ REENCUENTROO \0/

¿Cómo os han parecido los reencuentos de este capítulo? ¿Y lo dedicado a las demas parejas?

Espero vuestros comentarios, ahora respondo a los otros.

Un saludo

Toulouse~

Noriko Ishida

Sabes que me encanta dejar las cosas en suspense. Es mi estilo. ¡Aquí tienes la continuación!

Hikariiii94

Todas me pediateis que pegara a Gray, la verdad es que disfruté escribiéndolo.

Gray es un putero :00

Valenoquelachicanoeraputa PERO ES QUE EL TIENE QUE ESTAR CON JUVIA.

Tu no tienes fortuna y yo menos, que triste es ser adolescente sin dinero. ¡Perfecto! Has dado en clavo, le costará ganarse a Erza.

Ohhh ¿Mexico? *^* ¡Otro desde España!

Me encanta que los dejes tan largos, en serio.

Aww ¡Gracias! ¡Aquí tienes la continuación!

46

Falta poquisisisisimo, ya en el siguiente.

Gray es odiosoeh

Bendice nuestro señor a estos dos dragon slayer que tan bien han hecho.

¡Aquí lo tienes!

Un saludo ^^

Karlina247

Tiene una estantería entera xDDD

Le costará, le costará...

Rayos y truenos... *a Laxus le gusta esto* *A Lily no*

Me amas, lo sé e.e

¡ME ENCANTA TU CHISTE! xDDDDDDDDD

Un saludo ^^

Sonatika-san

Pero si Gray se muere no hay historia DDD':

Espero que este capítulo te guste, el Jerza está en proceso.

Un saludo ^^

Fernanda

Kyyyaaaaa ¡Gracias!

YaEstoyAquíi.

¡Hola del cinco de noviembre! *un mes despues*

Aww ¿En serio? GRACIAS.

El fangirleo mola.

Lo de Natsu y la pelea os está gustando a todos y xD

Sisi, ya veees, necesitaba ese momento de vuelta al pasado con Mira y Erza

Esos momentos están en proceso

Un saludo ^^

Guest

EH que se ha vuelto a encontrar con Happyconny, me encanta xDD

Hubo pelea ueee~

¡Gracias!

Un saludo^^

Ope-hana

AAAQUÍ LO TIENES

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Sonó una alarma. Juvia gruñó ¿Ya eran las siete de la mañana? Rodó por su gran cama intentando desperezarse pero no lo consiguió. A los diez minutos volvió a sonar otra, bueno, era la misma pero sonaba cada cierto tiempo para evitar que la madre se durmiera atrasando el día de todas. Volvió a gruñir mientras intentaba deshacerse del canelón de sábanas en el que estaba metida. Destapó sus pálidas piernas del azulado edredón y bostezó frotándose los ojos.

Apoyó ambas plantas de los pies en el suelo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda muriendo en la nuca. Era cierto que estaban en los meses cálidos pero por las mañanas el frío se dejaba ver avisando de que pronto estaría allí a tiempo completo. Volvió a bostezar mientras enfundaba sus pequeños pies en unas suaves y calentitas zaptillas. Se puso en pie y comenzó a arrastrar los pies por el suelo de madera, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarlos, rodeó su cama para poder salir del dormitorio, aunque durmiera sola le encantaba tener espacio para moverse libremente, ademas, había noches en las que Mira y Erza la acompañaban. Noches de tormenta, noches en las que simplemente surgía o noches en las que Erza le había contando a su hermana una historia de miedo y, aún habiéndosela inventado ella, también corría presa del pánico a los brazos de su madre.

Solo se oía el roce de las zapatillas contra en suelo en el apartamento, las niñas aún dormían, resopló y caminó con cuidado hasta el dormitorio de sus hijas, éste era mas grande que el que tenían en la otra casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de morado claro, querían pintarlas de azul pero Erza llegó a la conclusion de que Mira se camuflaría. Ambas camas estaban enfrentadas bajo un ventanal que cubría toda la pared que daba a la calle. Entre cama y cama había un pequeño pasillo y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber quien dormía en cada cama. Mirajane dormía a la derecha, su edredón era de distintos tonos de azules repleto de lo que parecían ser dibujos de gotitas, en cambio, el edredón de Erza era negro y repleto de copitos de nieve. En unas horas el calor haría insorportable el tener un edredón encima pero en la ciudad de Magnolia las noches eran frías en cualquier época.

Entró con cuidado para no despertarlas, se escuchaba su respiración acompasada la una con la otra. Abrió el armario y sacó los uniformes de sus hijas cerrando despues con la mayor delicadeza. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si pues las pequeñas aún podían dormir un poco mas, en concreto media hora mas, ya eran las siete y media.

Caminó por el pasillo a oscuras camino del único baño del apartamento, al serlo, era bastante grande y se podía maniobrar bien dentro. Entró encendiendo la luz antes, el interruptor estaba fuera. Dejó la ropa sobre la cómoda del baño, tenía varios cajones y en ella se guardaban sobretodo toallas y productos de higiene mas íntima. Alisó los uniformes mientras los colocaba, estos contaban de una blusa blanca, una falda azul marino, unos calcetines del mismo color hasta la rodilla con una linea verde oscuro en el borde, una chaqueta a juego con la falda y algún que otro detalle verde, por último, los pies iban resguardados por unas manoletinas con un lacito en la punta del mismo verde que los demas detalles. Erza y Mira se diferenciaban por una cosa, la pequeña de los Lockser llevaba sujetos con un lazo verde oscuro y atrás los dos mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro cuando se recogía el pelo, por lo demas, su melena celeste caía hasta la mitad de la espalda finalizando en ondas y tiernos bucles. Por su parte, Erza, llevaba la melena azabache recogida en una trenza de lado, sujeta por un lazo verde a juego con el uniforme, el flequillo le tapaba media frente y su cabello tenía la misma longitud que el de su hermana. Juvia volvió a bostezar una vez hubo encendido la estufa del baño, cerró al puerta al salir para que se mantuviera el calor del baño cuando llegaran sus hijas a ducharse y emprendió camino a la cocina.

Nada mas llegar encendió la luz y de forma automática abrió el armarito sacando tres tazas, dejó dos con dibujitos sobre la mesa y las acompañó con un platito. Sobre el plato de Mira puso cuatro galletas con chocolate y sobre el de Erza puso un bollo. Le dio tiempo a hacerse un café mientras iba echando chocolate a la leche que hervía, esperando a que espesara.

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espalda. Hacía frío. Tapó la cazuela y sin soltar su taza de café andó hasta el salón, sobre el brazo del sofá estaba la bata, no es que tapara mucho pues era de tela fina y corta pero al menos algo de frío quitaba. Volvió. La cocina olía a chocolate caliente, corrió hacia la cazuela y retiró corriendo la tapa para que el contenido no se quemara. Comenzó a removerlo y cuando notó que estaba perfecto para servir cogió un cazo y empezó a rellenar las tazas con sumo cuidado. El espeso líquido humeaba en ambos recipientes. Dejó la cazuela en el fregadero junto con el cazo y al girarse para salir de la cocina fijó la mirada en el calendario que había cerca de la puerta. Era jueves, se animó mentalmente, solo quedaba un día y a descansar. Quizás fuese el domingo con las niñas a ver las tiendas del centro, era cierto que no quería encontrarse a nadie mas de Fairy Tail pero no era plan de tener a las niñas encerradas en casa.

Volvió al dormitorio y se acercó a la cama de Mirajane, iba por turnos, el día anterior le había tocado Erza despertarse antes. Retiró el edredón y comenzó a acariciar su espalda sobre el pijama con dulzura.

-Mirajane...-susurró cuando notó que comenzababa a despertarse-... arriba, hija, hay que levantarse ya...-la voz de Juvia era tranquila y dulce.

La niña acabó abriendo ambos ojitos, se sentó en la cama con cara de sueño y bostezó extendiendo los brazos para que su madre la llevara al baño, ahora le tocaba ducharse. La maga elemental dejó la taza, a la que le quedaba un trago de café, sobre la mesita de noche y acogió a su pequeña hija en sus brazos mientras la agarraba. Caminó hasta el baño y una vez la hubo dejado en este lo abandonó con un "Mirajane, te quiero desayunando en quince minutos".

Cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo comenzó a escuchar la ducha correr, se ajustó la bata a la cintura mientras se frotaba las manos, se acercó al radiador y posó una mano sobre este. Estaba helado, no literalmente pero por alguna razón la calefacción no había saltado. Suspiró caminando a la cocina de nuevo. Tras quince minutos toqueteando cosas y obteniendo alguna que otra quemadura en la mano consiguió encender los radiadores, estaba de rodillas en el suelo y antes de levantarse escuchó la vocecita de su hija.

-Mamá... he intentado despertar a Erza pero dice que le duele la tripa... -explicó sin rastro de sueño en su voz, Juvia se dio la vuelta y aguantó una carcajada al ver a su hija con su cabello celeste enredado y un peine colgando de este, se había quedado encajado con tantos enrededos.- ademas, no consigo peinarme-dijo molesta mientras tiraba del peine.

-Mira... -la llamó Juvia para que se acercara mientras se aguantaba la risa a su vez. La niña, de forma obediente, cumplió la orden y se acercó a su madre con el peine colgando. La maga elmental, que ya tenía práctica, consiguió desenredarlo con maestría y algún que otro quejido por parte de la pequeña. Le colocó el lazo y besó su frente antes de levantarse para dejar que desayunara tranquila.

Salió de la cocina molesta al recordar la escusa de su otra hija para no levantarse, no era la primera vez que Erza hacía algo así para librarse de ir a clase. Suspiró.

-Erza sabes perfectamente que esa técnica ya no te funcionará mas, no desde que...-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, estaba a pocos metros del dormitorio cuando vio como la puerta se abría de golpe, la niña salía corriendo dirección al baño y parecía tener urgencia. Juvia sonrió con malicia, estaba segura de que al escucharla con miedo al genio de su madre había decidido dejarse de tonterías e irse corriendo al baño para ducharse. Ese pensamiento de "Que madre mas respetada soy" se esfumó de su mente al escuchar las arcadas de su hija. No, si al final no se lo estaba inventando.

Corrió al baño y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la niña sentanda en el suelo, pálida y casi llorando.

-Mamá... -murmuró con la voz apagada y rota-... me encuentro mal de verdad...-volvió a murmurar mientras se levantaba apoyándose en la bañera.

Juvia frunció el ceño preocupada y se acercó a la niña, cerró la tapa del inodoro y tiró de la cadena. Recogió el pelo azabache de su hija en un moño alto y puso la mano sobre su frente, estaba caliente, rara vez estaba caliente pues con la magia de hielo su temperatura solía ser mas baja de lo normal. Suspiró y encendió el grifo de la bañera para que se llenara de agua fría, el objetivo era bajarle la fiebre.

Suspuso que ya no vomitaría mas si no comía nada, ya que tenía el estómago vacío, la ayudó a desvestirse y la metió en la bañera con cuidado. Murmuró un leve "Llamaré al colegio, no te muevas" y salió del baño en búsqueda de la lacrima de comunicación.

Abría cajones y aramarios pero no la encontraba. Frunció el ceño pensando y este se iluminó al tener una ligera idea. Entró corriendo a la cocina y fue directa a los armarios de la parte mas alejada. No se paró a mirar a su hija pequeña y la escena era de todo menos normal.

-¡JAJÁ! ¡AHORA YA NO SALDRÁS DE AHÍ!-gritaba la pequeña mientras aplastaba las galletas con la cuchara sin dejar que salieran a flote en el contenido de la taza. Tenía la comisura de los labios llenos de chocolate y estaba subida de pie en la silla- ¡MORIRÁS COMO TUS OTRAS COMPAÑERAS!-volvió a gritarle a la galleta.

Juvia alzó una ceja al escuchar a su hija, totalmente incrédula ante sus palabras ¿Es que no podía tener dos niñas medianamente cuerdas? Acababa de comunicarse con la escuela y en pocos minutos mandarían al ayudante del profesor para que recogiera a Mirajane. Se acercó a la mesa y apoyó las manos en el borde para mirar a los ojos a la de cabellos celestes.

-Mirajane...¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-inquirió aún incrédula por el comportamiento de su hija, ella solía ser tranquila y tímida.

La pequeña maga se serenó y giró la cabeza hacia su madre, como si lo ocurrido nunca hubiera pasado.-estoy ahogando galletas en el chocolate. -explicó con paciencia mientras una sonrisa risueña se dibujaba en su rostro.

Juvia asintió comprendiendo, como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo, se acercó a la niña como si fuesen espías que se revelan información confidencial- ¿Cuales son los cargos de las víctimas?

Mirajane soltó una suave carcajada y luego miró la taza-Alta traición, los buenos no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados... -asintió conforme con lo dicho mientras seguía aplastando las que quedaban.

-Comprendo, pequeña agente Lockser... por cierto, un operario de la escuela pasará a recogerla en diez minutos, prepárese... -ordenó Juvia mientras salía de la cocina sin dejar de seguirle el juego.

-¡AYE!-gritó la pequeña saltando de la silla para buscar su chaqueta y su mochila morada y rosa, donde básicamente llevaba un cuaderno, un montón de pinturas y a Miu. Bueno, hoy también llevaba el permiso para poder ir de excursión. Estaba emocionada, le encantaba la magia y hoy iría a un lugar lleno de magos.

Cuando se vio lista y preparada se colgó la mochila a los hombros y salió corriendo en busqueda de su hermana y de su madre. Las encontró en el baño. Juvia estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera y tenía entre sus brazos a Erza, estaba envuelta en una toalla y a penas se veía su, ahora pálida, carita.

-¿Erza no vendrá?-inquirió al ver el estado de su hermana mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-No, hija. Erza está enferma y esta vez de verdad. -explicó Juvia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija con dulzura- pero Juvia no entiende... si es algo que ha comido ¿Cómo es que nosotras estamos bien?

-A lo mejor ha sido la galleta que se comió ayer... -Erza le dedicó una mirada asesina a Mirajane.

-¿Qué galleta?-inquirió Juvia confusa.

-Ayer, cuando hablaste con el tío Natsu y las tías Erza y Mirajane, Erza encontró una galleta debajo del sofá y se la comió...-explicó ajena a los gestos de su hermana para que se callase.

-¿Que Erza hizo qué?-preguntó la joven madre incrédula bajando la mirada a su otra hija.

-¡Es que tenía hambre! ¡No sé ni para que hablas, Mirojane!-exclamó la enferma de melena azabache. El por qué la había llamado Mirojane tenía su explicación. Nadie le había dicho a Mira que tenía bigote de chocolate y por lo tanto no se había lavado.

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile que no me llame así! -se quejó la niña mientras cerraba los puños, enfadada.

-Bueno hija, es que un poco de razón si tiene... ven que te limpio-comentó Juvia mientras se aguantaba una carcajada por la ocurrencia de su otra hija.

En cuanto acabó de limpiarla sonó el timbre. Mirajane besó la mejilla de su madre, se despidió de su enfermita hermana y salió corriendo de la casa con la mochila sobre sus hombros. Ni ella sabía lo que hoy le esperaba.

* * *

><p>Nueve de la mañana.<p>

-¡Mi hija es todo un hombre!-exclamó Elfman mientras agarraba con delicadeza la mano de su esposa. Acaban de enterarse de que tendrían una niña.

-¿Estás llamando travesti a nuestra hija no nacida?-inquirió Evergreen mientras se colocaba las gafas para despues acariciar su abultado vientre.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Solo digo que será fuerte como un hombre!-volvió a exclamar con entusiasmo.

-¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!-insitió la maga mientras rodaba los ojos, se le escapó una sonrisa, era cierto que amaba a ese hombre.

Hacía cuatro años que como tal, habían hecho pública su relación, tres desde que se habían casado y ahora esperaban con ilusión a su primera hija. Mirajane estaba que no cabía en si de la emoción y la hermana sobrante había hecho cursos para aprender a tejer. Al paso que llevaba la pequeña de los Strauss les había hecho un armario.

-Hay que ponerle nombre...-Ever se aventuró a hablar, estaba nerviosa, le daba miedo no ser buena madre.

-Tendremos tiempo para ello... quedan cuatro meses... -dijo despreocupado el mago de take over.

-Ya pero y si luego nace y no tiene nombre ¿Y si se pasa meses sin nombre? ¿Y si... -comenzó la mujer con nerviosismo. Evergreen tenía tanta confianza en si misma que asustaba a cualquiera y un afán muy extraño con las estatuas, todo hay que decirlo. Pero lo de ser madre la superaba a niveles estelares.

-Eh... -Elfman paró de caminar y posó sus manos en la delicada cara de la embarazada-... nada de eso va a pasar ¿Sabes por qué? -inquirió mirando sus ojos a traves de las gafas.

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar la mujer aún sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, posó una mano sobre la del chico.

-Porque seremos los mejores padres que esta niña podra tener... ¡PORQUE SER BUENOS PADRES ES DE HOMBRES!-gritó mientras agarraba a Ever entre sus brazos y giraba lleno de felicidad.

Ella suspiró, nunca iba a cambiar-Elfman... para, me estoy mareando... -consiguió decir aún embriagada por la colonia del chico.

-¡Marearse es de hombres!-exclamó mientras agarraba a Ever entre sus brazos (allá por eso que llamais "estilo princesa") todavía quedaban un par de calles para llegar al gremio.-Bueno pero si quieres ir buscando nombres... -comenzó a hablar pero se calló al darse cuenta de que ella estaba dormida. Desde que se había quedado embarazada Ever se dormía en todas partes. Suspiró- Pero vosotras dos sois mis únicas mujeres... -susurró besando la frente de su esposa. Aligeró el paso, al parecer hoy el maestro iba a hacer un anuncio de un evento que transcurriría durante el día.

Elfman y Evergreen eran la pareja mas rara de todo Fairy Tail pero qué mas daba, se querían y pronto serían los padres de la niña "mas hombre" de todo el gremio.

* * *

><p>-Lucy... tienes que decírselo...-insistía Levy. Estaban sentadas en una mesa del gremio y ambas miraban un informe médico, el informe decía que pronto sería madre. ¿El padre? Cierto dragon slayer de fuego.<p>

-No sé, Levy... ¿Y si no se lo toma bien? Ni si quiera vivimos en la misma casa, no estamos casados... -se escusó la rubia jugueteando con el borde del papel.

-¿Lucy, tu le quieres?-inquirió la pequeña maga de escritura.

-¡Claro que si!-exclamó la embarazada sin dudarlo.

-Entonces no dudes en si se lo tomará bien o mal. ¿No estais casados? Eso es solo un papel que dice que os quereis, en cuanto a la casa... eso solo demuestra que Natsu es un empanado mental... -explicó Levy sin cortarse un pelo. Giró la cabeza al oir la puerta del gremio abrirse. Apareció Elfman con Evergreen en sus brazos y detrás Natsu con Happy en un hombro.-Ahora es tu oportunidad...-canturreó mientras señalaba con la mirada al de cabellos rosados.

Lucy asintió muy seria y nerviosa se levantó con el informe en la mano.

-Serías una gran casamentera, enana... -Levy suspiró cansada al notar como alguien apoyaba un brazo sobre su cabeza.

-Lo sé...-sonrió orgullosa mientras movía la cabeza para quitarse el brazo de encima.

Gajeel se agachó para estar a su altura y sonrió com picardía- Yo que tu tendría cuidado en no quitarle el puesto a Mirajane... solo Zeref sabe cuanto ama ser la casamentera del gremio... -rió para sus adentros mientras a Levy le recorría un escalofrío.

-Cierto... será mejor que deje mis labores-asintió seria y convencida mientras se levantaba.

-Cierto... ¿Sabes? si yo fuese el casamentero a ti no te pondría con nadie-eso a Levy le dolió, le dolió y bastante. Le dedicó una mirada de odio al dragon slayer y se levanto muy digna, con la cabeza bien alta.-Oye enana pero déjame acabar... -murmuró acercándose a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y bajó hasta su oido- claramente no te pondría con nadie mas que yo... -ya está, ya lo había dicho. Se había declarado, llevaba varias semanas pensando como pero ninguna manera le parecía correcta. Maldita improvisación ¿Y si le decía que no?

A Levy el corazón el dio un vuelco, sintió que flotaba, una gran sonrisa se había instalado en su cara y un grupo de pandas bailaba en su estómago, ugh nervios. Se giró para quedar enfrentada con el hombre.

-Pues ten cuidado con Mirajane... -canturreó Levy imitando su advertencia.

-Oh no te preocupes... lo tendré- murmuró este momentos antes de chocar sus labios contra los de la joven.

* * *

><p>-¡Natsu! ¿Podemos hablar? -inquirió la rubia mas nerviosa que el día en el que entró a Fairy Tail.<p>

-Claro yo también quería decirte una cosa... -se sentó en los bancos de una de las mesas y la colocó entre sobre sus piernas. Era la hora de decirle que quería ser padre.

-Bueno pues dilo tu primero... -pidió la joven.

-Nono, mejor tu, Luce...-insistió el mago mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Estoy segura de que lo tuyo es mas importante... -insistió la rubia intentando mantener la sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Seguro que lo tuyo si que lo es! -volvió a insistir Dragneel.

Happy, que parecía tener un cuadro abstracto pintando en la cara(cortesía de Erza Lockser), miraba a Natsu y a Lucy queriendo que uno de los dos diese el paso. -¡Decidlo a la vez y ya!-exclamó colmado por la paciencia.

¡Cierto!-exclamó Lucy mientras agarraba las manos de Natsu.-¿A la de tres?-Natsu asintió.

Uno...

Dos...

Y tres...

-¡Quiero que tengamos un bebé!-exclamó con alegría el mago.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-dijo a su vez la maga. Ambos se quedaron callados. Natsu no se lo creía y Lucy iba a llorar de la emoción.

-¿V-voy a ser padre?-inquirió Natsu sin poder creerselo. Lucy asintió y al minuto estaba dando vueltas en los brazos de su novio. Sonrió mientras las lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas.- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz... Lucy... -susurró Dragneel en el oído de Lucy para que solo ella lo escuchara. Seguidamente juntó sus labios con loa de su novia y futura madre de su hija o hijo.

Happy estaba confuso ¿Así es como funcionaba? ¿Las parejas pedían un bebé y al segundo ella estaba embarazada? Lo mejor sería comprobarlo

-Charleeee... -canturreo mientras volaba por el gremio para encontrar a su novia-no-novia-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

* * *

><p>Once y media de la mañana. Las noticias habían corrido por Fairy Tail y ya se sabía que:<p>

A)Levy y Gajeel acaban de inciar una relación.

B) Lucy estaba embarazada.

C)Ever y Elfman esperaban una niña.

Las celebraciones se reservaban para luego pues en breves, y como bien había comunicado el maestro, vendría un colegio para visitar el gremio. La mayoría de mujeres estaban que no cabían en si de la emoción. Gray no, estaba sentando en la barra y jugueteba con los frutos secos que Mira había dejado en ésta. No era justo, todos comenzaban a disfrutar de su felicidad ¿y él qué? "Tu la perdiste hace seis años, idiota" le recordó su mente. Asintió con la cabeza baja, eso era cierto. Claro que se alegraba de que Lucy estuviera embarazada pero él se merecía, al menos, la centésima parte de esa felicidad. "No y lo sabes" volvió a recordarle esa voz. Tan enfadado estaba que partió el vaso en decenas de trozos. Mirajane le regañó y le entregó un vaso nuevo con otro contenido, su mirada era rara, como si en él viese a otra persona.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Den buena impresión! ¡No quiero peleas!-gritó Makarov al ver como un hombre, acompañado por un ayudante y seguido de muchos niños con uniforme entraba en el gremio. Todos asintieron y centraron la vista en los pequeños, que lo miraban todo asombrados. Las voces y comentarios no se hicieron esperar entre los miembros del gremio. El grupito se paró cerca del mestro y el hombre comenzó a pasar lista. Mirajane miraba de forma tierna a todos los niños y les saludaba con la mano. Todo cambió de un momento a otro. Todo cambió cuando llegó a la L.

-Mirajane Lockser.-el profesor nombró a la niña en voz alta y en el gremio reinó el silencio. Nadie levantaba la mano- ¡Mirajane Lockser!-insistió llamándola mas alto.

Comenzaron a oirse murmullos era imposible que fuese la hija de su excompañera. Erza, Mirajane y Natsu compartieron miradas. A Gray se le aceleró el corazón y recordó las palabras de Gajeel "Ha vuelto y no lo ha hecho sola"

-¡MIRAJANE! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS-gritó esta vez el profesor. Silencio.

Una voz interrumpió el desfile de ángeles que ahora mismo se paseaba por el gremio-¡Aquí!- la vocecita se oía cerca, a esta le acompañaban unos pasitos rapidos. -¡Estoy aquí! ¡Perdón, profesor!-la niña entró en el gremio dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. Correteó hasta el grupo con los demas niños ajena a su tío y sus tías mientras su melena celeste chocaba contra la espalda. Gray, que se había dado la vuelta nada mas escuchar la voz, no cabía en sí de la impresión. Así que era cierto, Juvia estaba de vuelta.

-Dios mio... -comenzó Levy.

-... es imposible-continuo Lucy

-Es exactamente igual... -el relevo lo tomó Kana.

-Que Juvia... -susurró la antes dormida mujer finalizando la frase.

Durante toda la visita la atención fue dirigida a la niña, sus gestos, sus risas y la forma que tenía de mirar todo con esos ojos azules heredados de su madre. Gray viajaba del shock al me-aislo-en-mi-mundo-porque-soy-borde-y-me-jode-que-alguien-que-no-soy-yo-esté-con-Juvia. De forma constante, eran casi la una cuando comenzó el momento de las preguntas, los niños eran muy imaginativos y preguntaban cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente, sacándoles sonrisas a todos los miembros del gremio, menos a Gray. Maldito Gray. Kana no tuvo nada mejor que preguntar que se alguien hacía magia. Enseguida, Erza, que conocía la magia de la pequeña, le quitó el barril a la maga de las cartas y la empujó hacia atrás.

-¡Mirajane! -dijeron todos los niños casi a la vez.

Las miradas fueron a la niña, que enseguida, en un ataque de timidez bajó la mirada al suelo sonrojándose al máximo. Natsu pensó que era su momento para tranquilizar a la niña, pronto tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Se agachó y acercó a la niña.

-Mira... -susurró el mago de fuego acercándose a la niña, esta al oir una voz conocida alzó la mirada y al verle se lanzó a abarazarlo. La boca de todas las hadas dio contra el suelo. Incluyendo la de Fullbaster que observaba todo desde la barra.

-¡Tío Natsu!-la cara de los miembros del gremio era un poema. Natsu la cogió entre sus brazos y la miró- No sabía que eras de este gremio... -murmuró confusa.

-¡El mejor gremio de todo Fiore, pequeña!-exclamó orgulloso, ahora que Mira se encontraba cómoda era mas facil hablar con ella.-Bueno... con que haces magia, eh... ¿Qué tipo?

Todo el gremio estaba atento a la niña. Incluyendo su padre.- Tengo la magia elemental del agua

.. -dijo paciente mientras la escuchaban- tengo la magia de mi madre-asintió orgullosa mientras todas las mujeres del gremio dejaban escapar un "Aww"

Lucy y Ever se frotaron los vientres. Estaban ansiosas.

* * *

><p>-Erza que te bebas el té... -insitió Juvia a su hija, que se encontraba tirada en el sofá con una manta por encima y el pijama puesto.<p>

-¡Es que está muy malo!-se quejó la niña. Su madre estaba trabajando en la mesa del comedor, no había ido al trabajo por cuidarla y ya parecía estar mejorando. Habían visto una película y había dormido en los brazos de su madre pero obligarla a beber ese asqueroso té...

-¡Ya pero te ayudará!-insistió la madre mientras rellenaba unos papeles. Erza, derrotada le dio un sorbito. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó.

-No es justo, Mira de excursión y yo aquí tomándome este agua de fregar... -murmuró la ni por lo bajo mientras miraba el contenido del vaso.

-Juvia te escucha... no haberte comido la galleta -murmuró mientras grapaba unos informes- cierto... Juvia quiere saber ¿a dónde era la excursión?-inquirió amontonando un par de carpetas.

-Es que tenía hambre, además tenía muchas ganas se ir, era al gremio de Fairy Tail... -dijo Erza con la cara iluminada.

A Juvia se le paró el corazón ¿Había escuchado bien?.

* * *

><p>Mirajane saltaba para agarrarse a la barra de la tienda de regalos, por mucho que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, era muy bajita. Al verla, Levy, la cogió en brazos y la dejó sentada en el mueble, la pequeña niña se sonrojó y murmuró un leve "Gracias, señorita" automáticamente Levy sonrió enternecida y observó como miraba todos los productos maravillada.<p>

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-inquirió Levy con los brazos apoyados en la barra.

-Si... -mumuró de forma casi audible por la timidez.

-¿El qué?-volvió a preguntar la maga de escritura sólida.

La pequeña de uniforme señaló un peluche de Happy con su pequeña manita, no era para ella, sino para Erza, estaba enferma y se había perdido una salida que deseaba mas que congelar todo lo que veía, ademas... era Conny.-Pero no tengo dinero, así que -se encongió de hombros dispuesta a bajarse de la barra.

-¡Espera!-exclamó la McGarden de forma entusiasta. Esto sorprendió a Mirajane.- Yo te lo compro... me recuerdas a una amiga... una amiga mía que tuve hace tiempo.-sonrió de forma cálida y por primera vez, Mira le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa tierna, agradecida y emocionada. Tendió su pequeña manita sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Me llamo Mirajane... -un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la niña cuando Levy estrechó su mano.

-Encantada, Mirajane. Yo soy Levy...-la maga mayor estaba que no cabía en si de la emoción, se parecía tanto a Juvia. Aunque no hablaba en tercera persona.

Unos metros mas lejos estaba todo el elenco de Fairy Tail comiendo de un bol de palomitas (bol que era alejado lo máximo posible de Droy) y mirando la escena. Algunas lloraban, era muy emotivo, Elfman de vez en cuando gritaba "Esa niña es todo un hombre" cosa que hacía que todos rodaran los ojos. Incluso Gray, que hacía tiempo que no se unía a algo así estaba participando, aquella niña despertaba algo raro en él.

Agradecida, Mirajane hizo una última reverencia y se dirigió a una mesa apartada para comer, peluche en mano. Levy volvió con el grupo.

-Esa niña es tan... tantan... adorable-dijo al fin juntando las manos mientras daba un pequeño saltito. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que todo el grupo se había avalanzado a la mesa donde comía la niña, ésta estaba muerta de vergüenza con los colores hasta las orejas mientras todos intentaban hablar con ella.

-Y... ¿Quién es tu padre?-se aventuró a preguntar Lucy a la sonrojada niña, que se encontraba comiendo arroz. Todo escucharon atentos, incluso Levy, que les había alcanzado y se había unido al grupo "Si, acosemos a una pobre niña, por qué no"

Ella tragó y se encongió de hombros dejando confundidos a todos- No lo sé, mamá nunca habla de ello... pero antes de venir fuimos a un gremio... Lamia Scale creo que se llamaba... -las cejas azules de la niña estaban arrugadas como signo de concentración-conocí a un mago de hielo, mi madre siempre dice que mi padre es un mago de hielo y yo creo que es él, me trató muy bien...-lo último lo dijo con una gran sonsrisa mientras terminaba de comer, había que ver que prisas se daba esta mujer.

Los ojos de las hadas estaban abiertos no, lo siguiente.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ese mago, canija?-inquirió Gajeel con una sonrisa maliciosa, se había fijado en como Gray fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puño de pura furia.

-Lyon... Lyon algo y acabo en tia... -Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida, Natsu sonrió al ver la inocencia de la niña, si ella supiera. Mientras que Mira no sabía lo mucho que la estaba liando por cada palabra pronunciada.

La expresión de todos los miembros era de sorpresa, con que eso era. Juvia se había quedado embarazada de Lyon y por ello se había ido del gremio ¿Cuándo? Probablemente en alguna misión en la que se habían encontrado. Al menos eso era la respuesta mas sensata para los que no conocían la verdad.

-¡Mirajane, nos vamos!-una voz rompió el silencio que reinaba en la mesa.

Mira se subió a la silla e hizo una reverencia dando las gracias, lo guardó todo y sonrió mientras se colgaba la mochila a la espalda.-Adiós, señores magos de Fairy Tail, un placer conocerles... -se despidió de forma educada y luego miró a Natsu, Mira y Erza- Tío Natsu, tía Mirajane, tía Erza... supongo que nos volveremos a ver- se despidió con la mano y echó a correr a la salida del gremio para juntarse con su grupo. Sin darse cuenta de que al guardar todo se le había caido de la mochila Miu y ahora se hallaba debajo de la mesa.

-¿Por qué os trata como a un familiar?-inquirió Wendy mirando a los susodichos.

-Estuvimos tomando té en su casa... -mumuró Erza bajando la mirada, de alguna forma se sentía una traidora.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, iba a pegarle una colleja a su novio por no contarle tal cosa pero algo desvió su atención, la de ella y la de todos. Gray se había levantado de golpe y se había avalanzando sobre Natsu aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

-¿Dónde vive?- preguntó sereno sin dejar que él se moviera.

-¿Dónde vive quién, stripper?-una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Dragneel.

-JUVIA. ¿DÓNDE VIVE JUVIA, MALDITA, VELA CON PROBLEMAS DE APAGADO?-gritó con furia, perdiendo toda la calma. Todos mantenían el silencio, era mejor no meterse. Nadie hablaba en el gremio y Laxus que acababa de llegar lo miraba todo con curiosidad.

-No puedo decírtelo... ella me hizo prometerlo-Natsu bajó la mirada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, no había respondido a los insultos de Gray ¿Tan grave era el asunto?

Por su parte, Gray, con la mirada oscurecida se levantó y emprendió camino a la salida del gremio dejando a todos patidifusos.

-¿Pero qué haces, Gray?-alcanzó a decir Lucy acercándose a la salida. Solo recibió una mirada fría por parte del hombre y un par de palabras.

-Me voy a Lamia Scale... a tener una charla con Lyon ¿Algún problema, Lucy?-inquirió de forma cortante sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, eso la intimidó. Estaba furioso, aquel al que trataba como hermano había tenido una hija con la mujer a la que amaba. La rabia, los celos y su ya de por si caracter frío se juntaron creando una nueva faceta de Gray. Una que no quería ver nadie.

Lucy negó un par de veces y bajó la mirada, cuando la volvió a elevar Natsu estaba delante de ella de forma sobreprotectora. Soltó una carcajada.

-No lo entiendes... ¿Verdad? -inquirió el hijo de Igneel mientras fijaba su mirada en la de su mejor amigo.-... Mirajane tiene casi seis años... -dijo intentando hacerle saber que conocía la historia de su aventura con Juvia.

-Natsu...-Erza alzó la voz al darse cuenta por dónde iban las intenciones del mago.

-No, Erza... es su culpa, todo es su culpa-giró la mirada a su amiga pelirroja mientras la demas gente del gremio fruncía el ceño con confusión ¿Qué estaba pasando?-... porque solo él fue capaz de acostarse con la única mujer que daría su vida para salvarle para despues pasar de ella. ¿No es así, Gray? -inquirió Natsu acercándose a su compañero, mala idea. La respiración del de cabellos azabaches se aceleraba por momentos, cada vez mas furioso.

Una perfecta "o" se dibujó en la boca de todos los presentes ¿Juvia había conseguido seducir a Gray? ¿Cómo es que él había pasado de la joven maga?

-Pasar de una mujer no es de hombres... -negó Elfman mientras abrazaba a Ever por la cintura y acariciaba su abultado vientre. La atención volvió a los magos.

-Tu no sabes nada... -murmuró Gray escupiendo las palabras con rabia.

-¡Claro que lo se! ¡Y también se que esa niña concuerda perfectamente con los años en los que Juvia ha estado desaparecida! ¡PIENSA UN POCO MALDITO CEREBRO CONGELADO! ¡YA HA DICHO QUE SU PADRE ES UN MAGO DE HIELO!-Natsu gritó a la cara mientras la sorpresa se negaba a abandonar los cuerpos de los demas magos.

Un "click" sonó en la cabeza de todos los presentes. Juvia y Gray se habían acostado, él había pasado de ella, ella se había quedado embarazada, ella huyó. Recordaron la pelea con Gajeel de días atrás y hubo un suspiro colectivo.

Gray apretó los puños con fuerza. Era imposible, no, el no era padre. Natsu se lo estaba inventando pero... de ser así ¿le agradaba?

Claro que sí.

Una familia con la chica a la que amaba, aún con el paso de los años ese sentimiento no había cambiado. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella. Aún así estaba furioso ¿Quién era Natsu aún para juzgarle sin saber todos los hechos?

-NO SABES NADA. NADIE SABE NADA, DE HECHO NO TENEIS DERECHO A JUZGARME... -nada mas acabar de gritar se tiró sobre Natsu propinándole golpes. Lucy gritaba, Natsu respondía a los golpes y Erza intentaba separarlos. Mientras tanto, los demas miembros miraban sin decir nada, en parte, asustados.

Cuando consiguió separarlos lanzó a Gray bien lejos y suspiró.

-Aceptalo, nadie te va a decir su dirección, se lo prometimos... -Erza le miró y negó con la cabeza, muy a su pesar. Juraría que durante un segundo vio dolor en la mirada de Fullbaster. Éste se levantó y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie salio del gremio con paso firme.

-Erza, ¿no crees que deberías decile dónde vive? Es su hija... -comenzó Lucy, con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. La maga de reequipación negó fijando la vista por donde se había ido su compañero. Despues de todo, en Fairy Tail se cumplían las promesas. Ademas, si Gray iba descubriría que tenía otra hija y no estaba el horno para bollos. Uh, bollos... se giró entrando en el gremio ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, se le estaba antojando un pastel de fresas.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban y la noche caía sobre Magnolia, el gremio estaba mucho mas animado tras los incidentes ocurridos en la tarde, muy cierto era que la reciente noticia de la paternidad del chico les había dejado a todos bastante sorprendidos pero ya era hora de celebrar la llegada de un nuevo bebé al lugar, el pequeño primogénito de Natsu y Lucy.<p>

Gray, que se había pasado la tarde fuera, perdido por locales poco frecuentados por sus

compañeros, se encontraba en la entrada del gran edificio, debatiéndose entre si entrar o no. Llegó a escuchar la voz de Gajeel cantando, eso le hizo decidirse por un no rotundo. Solo le faltaba tener que aguantar las estupendas canciones del mago, nótese la ironía.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se dio la vuelta para volverse por donde había venido. Suspiró, quería felicitar a su amigo por su próxima paternidad pero seguía enfadado con él. Todos comenzaban a construir sus vidas y el qué, el estaba condenando a saber que tenía una hija a la que no podía ver. Basicamente porque ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Pateó una mesa con furia dejando escapar un gruñido. Algo se movió, empujado por el golpe que le había dado a la mesan un objeto, parecía un juguete. Frunció el ceño y se agachó para cogerlo.

Lo inspeccionó con la mirada una vez lo tuvo en las manos, era una muñeca de pelo morado, ojos oscuros... realmente era siniestra. Se encogió de hombros dejándola caer sobre la mesa de nuevo, sería de Asuka, aún a su edad seguía llevando una muñeca en la mochila. La dejó allí con la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente alguien la cogiera pero algo llamó su atención, en el pie derecho de la muñeca había algo escrito. Agarró la extremidad y entrecerró los ojos para verlo con mayor facilidad, era de noche y visibilidad, poca.

-Mirajane Lockser... -leyó en voz alta, el corazón se le paró, era la muñeca de la pequeña, la muñeca de su supuesta hija. Se sentó en el banco de la mesa cuando empezó a faltarle el aire. Agarró el otro pie de la muñeca y sintió un leve mareo al leer una dirección, se levantó con rapidez empujando el banco donde estaba sentado y salió corriendo en busca de la dirección sin soltar la muñeca, la agarraba con fuerza. La brisa nocturna ondeaba su gabardina blanca en la carrera que ahora mismo corría por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>-¡Mirajane, deja de llorar!-exclamaba una ojerosa Erza, tenía un barreño a los pies del sofá, el malestar no se había disipado y había vomitado un par de veces mas.<p>

-E-es que no encuentro a Miu...-la niña hablaba entre sollozos, trepó por el sofá para poder sentarse y escondió la carita entre sus piernas. Llevaba su pijama de gatitos puesto y dos coletas agarraban su melena celeste. Por sus pálidas mejillas resbalaban lágrimas de forma descontrolada.

-Pero porque no sabes buscar... -murmuró su hermana mientras se abrazaba al peluche de Happy que había traído su hermana.

Juvia entró en el salón con un plato y un vaso, se acercó a la pequeña mesa del comedor y dejó el plato en ésta. Le hizo un gesto a Mirajane para que se sentara a cenar pero al ver que estaba llorando se acercó a ella dejando el vaso en la mesita de café. Erza lo miró con asco, otra vez té de aguachirri.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mira?-inquirió con preocupación mientras se arrodillaba para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No encuentro a mi muñeca... -sollozó mientras ayudaba a limpiar sus mejillas con las mangas del pijama.

Juvia asintió lentamente comprendiendo el problema y mandó callar a su hija que hacía una lista de sitios por los que "La tonta de mi hermana no ha buscado" para estar enferma la niña tenía su aguante y tocar las narices era algo que adoraba.

-Bueno... cena y Juvia te ayudará a buscarla despues ¿Vale?-la niña asintió y se bajó del sofá para caminar hasta la mesa del comedor. La madre miró a Erza y la cogió en brazos-No eres la mas indicada para hablar de buscar cosas cuando has vuelto a perder los pantalones... -murmuró mientras la llevaba a la cama.

Ella solo suspiró derrotada, todos los días perdía, y mas de una vez, alguna prenda de ropa. Se apoyó en el hombro de su madre y dejó que la llevara a la cama. Nada mas salir del salón con la niña en brazos sonó el timbre, de forma insistente. Mirajane que estaba cenando en silencio gritó un "¡Voy yo!" y saltó de la silla para abrir la puerta.

Hipando por el llanto y con los ojos rojos abrió la puerta, frunció el ceño al ver allí a uno de los magos a los que había visto hoy, si mal no recordaba, con Miu en una mano. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara y pegó un pequeño saltito de emoción.

Gray se encontraba en shock, tenía delante a su supuesta hija y no era capaz de decir siquiera hola. Le tendió la muñeca y respiró hondo cuando se vio preparado para hablar se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Te la olvidaste en el gremio y he venido a traértela... -murmuró con nerviosismo mientras la niña cogía la muñeca y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Gracias!-era imposible borrar la sonrisa de la cara de la niña, abrazaba a la muñeca con amor, miró a Gray y los mas adecuado que le pareció fue invitarle a pasar. Seguro que a su madre le parecía una muy buena idea.

El mago de hielo aceptó gustoso la invitación y nervioso entró en el apartamento, era todo muy acogedor y cálido, al fin y al cabo era un hogar ¿no?

-Mirajane...

Su voz. Se escuchaba lejana, amortiguada por las paredes del pasillo pero era su voz. Dulce, amigable, tímida... así recordaba la voz de Juvia.

-¿Quién ha llamado al timbre?-apareció por la puerta del salón y el corazón de Gray se paró. Los años no la habían tratado para nada mal. Estaba preciosa, con una coleta alta, el flequillo tapaba media frente. No había perdido ni un kilo pero tampoco lo había ganado, su rostro inocente y dulce seguía igual, representado con una piel tersa, de pocerlana, aún siendo una mujer madura seguía teniendo un rostro inocente. Bien sabía Gray que esa mujer podía ser toda una bestia en la intimidad, lo había descubierto años atrás, una noche. En una misión.

Tras mirar a su hija, que como respuesta se había ganado una mano señalando a aquel hombre. Entonces Juvia cayó en que había un hombre en su salón. Dio un paso atrás al descubrir de quién se trataba. No podía ser él.

-Gray... -susurró de forma a penas audible el "-sama" para ella ya no existía. Retuvo una respiración, estaba realmente guapo, es decir, nunca había sido feo pero esa leve barba acompañando a aquel cuerpo tonificado, mas tonificado de lo que ella recordaba, le nublaba la visa.

"Te usó como juguete para sus necesidades sexuales y despues pasó de ti"

Su vocecita interior le llamó la atención, menos mal que ella siempre estaba a allí para recordarle las cosas pues estaba a punto de lanzarse a abrazarle, mal, Juvia, muy mal.

Giró la cabeza mirando a su hija y se agachó para estar a su altura- Ve al cuarto y cierra la puerta... Juvia tiene que aclarar una cosa ¿vale?-la pequeña asintió y salió corriendo dirección a su cuarto ante la mirada de su padre.

-Tengo derecho a verla... -habló en voz alta cambiando la mirada de la entrada del pasillo a los ojos azules de la mujer, ya no le miraban con amor y devoción, si no con odio y algo de repulsión. Eso en parte se lo merecía. Le dolió.

-Claro que no, no eres nada suyo... -la voz de Juvia era seria y cortante, le desafíaba con la mirada. Seis años había dado para muchos cambios.

-Claro que si... ¡Por Mavis, soy su padre!- exclamó pasándose la mano por el pelo como señal de nerviosismo. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Juvia pero logró contenerse.

-Tu no eres su padre... ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-inquirió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tampoco trataba a la gente de usted.

-Natsu y sabes que es verdad, yo soy el padre de Mirajane- consiguió decir mientras la miraba a los ojos, error. La bomba había detonado.

-¿¡Cómo eres capaz de pronunciar esas palabras?! ¿Te crees que Juvia no pensó en decírtelo? ¡Claro que lo hizo! Pero el señorito "Paso de ti porque en realidad no mereces la pena" no hacía mas que ignorarla-las palabras se clavaban en corazón del mago. Mientras que, Juvia, apuntaba mentalmente una lista de formas de matar a Natsu Dragneel.

-Juvia... no sabes la verdadera razón... -intento defenderse mientras la mujer de cabellos celestes le empujaba fuera del apartamento, sin lograr muy bien su cometido porque claramente Gray era mas fuerte que Juvia.

-Mamáaaaaa... -la voz de Mirajame se volvió a oir por el pasillo.

-¡Mira! ¡Vuelve al cuarto!-exclamó algo alterada su madre, no quería que Gray la viera mas.

-Peeeeero es que Erza ha vuelto a congelar a mi muñeca... -por la voz se notaba que la niña estaba enfadada y algo triste.

-Dile a tu hermana que como lo vuelva a hacer Juvia le quitará su muñeca... -Gray estaba atónito ¿Otra hija? ¿y de esta quién era el padre? - y que se ponga unos pantalones que seguro que los ha vuelto a perder... -continuo Juvia mientras se acercaba a la puerta del salón y la cerraba.

Gray tenía la mirada baja, ya había vuelto a unir mal los hilos. Desde su punto de vista si la otra niña era maga de hielo y tenía aquella manía extraña... no podía ser suya, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que fueran mellizas... ¿Entonces? Se enfureció, solo quedaba un mago con las mismas características que él y al que la chica había ido a ver, Lyon.

Cegado por los celos de que otro hubiera estado con su mujer, cosa que no estaba aclarada ni nada pero Gray tras seis años seguía pensándolo, caminó con rapidez y consiguió acorrarlar a la mujer contra una pared cercana a la puerta. Ella contuvo el aire por la cercanía y frunció el ceño. La que estaba enfadada aquí era ella.

-Con que eso hiciste, eh... -comenzó con notoria furia en la voz-... fuiste a buscar a Lyon cuando yo te rechacé ¿Verdad? Claro, como tiene la misma magia que yo... -murmuró apretando los puños, no quería decir esas cosas pero los celos le estaban cegando de una manera muy mala- Pero luego te quedaste embarazada y también tuviste que huir ¿No? Se te había fastidiado el plan... enhorabuena, ahora tienes dos hijas, cada una con un padre... -Gray sonrió de forma macabra, queriendo molestarla, ya no tenía nada que perder. En realidad hablaba con rabia representando todo el dolor y los celos que tenía ahora mismo.

Juvia le empujó con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, dolida por lo que le había dicho, por cómo la había tratado. Acertó a pegarle una bofetada en la mejilla. Resonó por todo el salón. Alguien abrió la puerta, Erza ojerosa y pálida entro por ella con unos pantalones en la mano.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡He encontrado los pantalones! -sonrió victoriosa mientras se paraba a mirar al hombre, frunció el ceño- ¿Y tú eres...? -dejó la pregunta en el aire. Gray se quedó mirándola como un imbecil sin decir nada, era como mirarse en un espejo, no podía ser, tenía otra hija ¿Mellizas? Se mareó. No le dio tiempo a presentarse pues Juvia la cogió de los hombros sacándola del salón.

-E-esa es... ¿Erza?-consiguió decir, los celos y la rabia se había disipado y ahora se arrepentía demasiado del trato que le había dado a su excompañera.

-Sí... y ahora vete... -ordenó Juvia aguantándo un sollozo mientras señalaba la puerta de salida del apartamento.

-No, son mis hijas, quiero conocerlas-insitió Gray con voz decidida, un chorró de agua a presión le tomó desprevenido y consiguió sacarle por la puerta que previamente ella había abierto. Se acercó al marco de madera y se apoyó dejando ver que aún no se había derrumbado, no del todo.

-No eres nadie para ellas, no te necesitan en su vida y Juvia tampoco así que aléjate de nosotras. -fue lo último que dijo Juvia antes de cerrar con un portazo.

Gray se levantó aguantando un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Era padre de dos niñas y la mujer a la que quería le odiaba, con razón porque despues de como la había tratado tanto hace unos años como ahora, a parte le había prohibido ver a ambas niñas. Con la cabeza baja y las manos en los bolsillos salió del bloque de apartamentos sin una dirección eso si, la lágrimas ya caían por su rostro aunque de forma furiosa intentaba limparlas.

Por su parte, Juvia, nada mas cerrar la puerta se había apoyado en ésta y mientras comenzaba a resbalarse hacia el suelo comenzó a sollozar sin control alguno. Por esto precisamente no quería volver a Magnolia.

Una gran tormenta azotó la ciudad aquella noche y solo dos personas supieron por qué.

* * *

><p>HOLA :D<p>

¿Quéeee tal? Queriais reencuentro y aquí lo teneis.

¿Qué tal me ha quedado lo de las demas parejas?

Teengo una buena noticia, solo me ha quedado una así que no me quitan el movil pero no podré actualizar tan seguido. La razón por la que estoy actualizando a estas horas es porque estoy mala porque

señores EN ESPAÑANA HACE MUCHO FRÍO D:

Mandadme calor de vuestros respectivos paises.

Esperemos vuestra opinión

Un saludo ^^

AH POR CIERTO. Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una chica que me lee pero que no me comenta porque ya mecda su opinión por twitter, Chapa, Riza, la Juvia de mi Gray... tiene muchos nombres y taal. Es una persona a la que conozco de hace varios meses pero valoro mucho su opinión así que

Ahora si

Un saludo a todos los que me leen, muchas gracias por animarme a continuar esta historia.

Toulouse :D

Respuestas a los comentarios :

ope-hana

Aquí tienes, espero que te guste :D

Sicaru-chan

Ohh el del amor no ha ido muy bien xDD

Gracias por llamarme ostra(?

¡Espero que te guste! e.e

Karlina247

OHOHHH GRACIAS

Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto pero es que quería hacerlo largo.

¡Muchisisismas gracias! Intentaré meter mas parejas para que no sea solo Gruvia.

¿Juvia y Lucy? Nadanada que anda un poco molesta porque se fuera sin avisar y a ella (que considerara su amiga) no le dijera nada.

Noriko Ishida

Sisi ya ves que ha habido reencuentro familiar e.e

Aquí tienes, siento haberte hecho esperar.

tempestate18

Tu comentario me hace nucha gracja xDD

Sobretodo lo del viento fresco.

Cierto, Gray es un hijodeputen y mas con lo que ha hecho.

Muchas gracias y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Kim-blanca

Merece sufrir por idiota xD

Sisi, si le va a costar

Un saludo, gracias por leer~

jbadillodavila

¡Gracias!

YaEstoyAquii

AAARGH HOLAAAAA

Adoro tenerte por aquí.

Me encanta el fangirleo *^*

¿verdad? Es que quiero poner a un Natsu dulce y buenillo aunque esté empanado.

AQUÍ TIENES REENCUENTRO. No preocuparse que solo me ha quedado una y no me quitan el movil como ya explico arriba. Mis padres no te harán caso xDD no me lo hacen ni a mi xDDD

AQUI TIEEEENES MAS RELATILLOS DE PAREJAS.

Ohoho chistes malos como los míos xDD ese sale en un capítulo de La que se avecina y xDDDDDD

Venga va, otro. "Van dos soldados montados en una moto y esta vuelca ¿Quién se cae? Ningun porque están soldados" xDDDDDDD

Porrrr cierto ¿Tienes twitter o algo para poder unirte al grupo de fangirleo?

Un saludo ^^

Hemu-chan

Oh muchas gracias *-*

Ya ves, el orgullo fastidia muchas cosas. Hay una poesía de Bécquer sobre ello.

Mala suerte que solo ha ido Mira y ya la ha liado xD

*se come los besos de chocolate y le manda mas*

¡Un saludo!

hikariiii94

No entiendo eso del personaje pero viva la vida feliz xDDDD

Me alegra ser de las pocas xD

Jojó, eso es genial, me encanta escribir reencuentros para que voy a mentir, me alegra que te guste tanto e.e

¡Un saludo!

Akari0707

¡Gracias!

Me ilusiona saber que te gusta como escribo y mas como presento a los personajes. No tienes que esperar mucho mas xD

¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y espero que te guste!


	7. Juvia tiene dos hijas, Gray no

Erza Lockser se consideraba una niña valiente, capaz de proteger a su hermana y a su madre ante lo que fuera. Orgullosa era un rato y por nada del mundo se dejaba superar por nadie, al menos nadie que tuviera sus mismas cualidades. Adoraba la magia, la suya en concreto le parecía fascinante y admiraba de forma sorprendente a su madre. Eso sí, anhelaba tener un padre.

Pero había una cosa contra la que Erza no podía luchar y esa era su miedo a los truenos, por alguna extraña razón aquella noche una tormenta azotaba la ciudad, se encontraba mejor y no había vuelto a vomitar pero ahora tenía problemas mas importantes.

-Un dragón, dos dragones, tres dra...-un sonoro trueno cortó de raíz la cuenta que la pequeña llevaba en susurros, enseguida metió la cabeza bajo el edredón.

Había analizado las opciones que hasta ahora tenía y una muy viable era irse a la cama de su madre pero negó en silencio al recordar que cuando había venido a dar las buenas noches estaba llorando, simplemente no preguntó y besó su mejilla subiendose a la cama. Suspiró, le quedaba una opción. Mirajane.

Si bien Erza adoraba a su hermana era muy cierto que aprovechaba cualquier situación para chincharla hasta que gritara o llorara en busca de la madre de ambas. Gruñó pero salió de la cama de un salto al escuchar otro trueno, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad y ahora mismo llevaba un cartel luminoso que señalaba su miedo.

Sin ponerse siquiera los zapatos andó por el frío suelo, que ella ni notaba, y ajena al crujido sobre la madera caminó hasta la cama de su hermana.

-Mirajane... -susurró la pequeña una vez hubo llegado a su destino.

No hubo respuesta, su hermana dormía como si estuviera hechizada.

-Mirajane... -volvió a susurrar, esta vez un poquito mas fuerte.

Como resultado se ganó un gruñido y que la joven maga de agua se girara dándole la espalda.

-¡Mira!- exclamó ya la mayor harta del poco caso que su hermana le prestaba. Le destapó los pies y tiró de ella hasta tirarla al suelo.

-¡Ay! Pero qué... -murmuró la niña tras caer de golpe con un ruido seco, el frío caló su cuerpo hasta los huesos, se frotó los ojos y bostezó buscando al causante de la agresión. Se cruzó de brazos al ver a su hermana.

Ésta solo se sentó sobre sus rodillas en frente de la niña y puso su mejor sonrisa. -¿Puedo dormir contigo? -susurraba. No quería que su madre se enterara de esta conversación nocturna.

-¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo?-nada mas acabar la pregunta un trueno resonó en la habitación y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en la adormilada carita de la menor de las hermanas. Se dispuso a hablar pero su hermana le tapó la boca.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada... -sururró Erza de forma amenazante, no hacía falta que le recordaran que le tenía miedo a algo, carraspeó y juntó las manos suplicándole a su hermana.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa adormilada se subió a su cama de nuevo y le hizo un sitio. -Pero antes de subir te pones los pantalones eh... -advirtió mientras se arropaba.

-¡Pero si los llevo puestos!- Erza se llevó las manos a la cintura con el propósito de enseñar que llevaba la prenda pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era así-... ¡Demonios! -exclamó comenzando a buscar por el dormitorio mientras a su hermana se le escapaba una carcajada y, a su vez, la ciudad era atormentada por otro trueno.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez? -Erza solo iba tapada con una sábana, se había levantado de la cama tras un episodio torridamente pasional y ahora miraba como caía la tormenta dejado un olor de tierra mojada en el aire.<p>

-Tres meses... puede que menos... -Jellal miraba al techo sin querer decir mas, sabía que con cada palabra se hería a él pero mucho mas a la joven maga que le brindaba todo su amor. Una pequeña corriente de frío recorrió la habitación de la cabaña abandonada donde se veían. La ventana por la que Erza miraba no tenía cristal así que era complicado alejarse de las condiciones meteorológicas.

Erza se giró- ¿Y si luego acaba siendo mas?-inquirió andando con un sutil movimiento de caderas, Jellal la repasó con la mirada, ella se sonrojó.

-Sabes que no va a ser así... -él alzó una ceja y señaló su regazo, tapado con otra sábana, para que ella se sentara. La pelirroja se sonrojó pero no negó el gesto y así lo hizo, al momento apoyó su cara en el cuello del mago de cabello azul.

-No quiero que te vayas... -murmuró ella respirando sobre su cuello, él se ruborizó al notar la respiración de la chica pero no dijo nada simplemente la abrazó atrayéndola mas a él.

-Te quiero, Erza Scarlet... -susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella se enterara, tampoco es que los pocos muebles de la estancia tuvieran interés.

-Y yo a ti Jellal Fernandes... -ella sonrió y juntó su frente con la del chico depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios. Acarició su mejilla y él apartó la mirada.

-No te merezco pero... -él suspiró y la cogió de las mejillas para besarla de nuevo, esta vez de forma mas lenta y pasional, se separó un par de minutos después y la miró con un leve rubor-... no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir.

Ella sonrió de forma radiante y se acurrucó en su pecho acariciando este con la punta de las uñas. Llevaban cuatro años con estos encuentros pero a ambos se les quedaban corto. Fue entonces cuando a Jellal se le presentó la mejor de las situaciones.

-Cásate conmigo... -pidió mientras acariciaba su largo cabello escarlata.

Ella se sobresaltó y se alejó de el como si le hubiera pedido teñir de verde a Lucy. Se quedó callada pero no dijo nada. Él se levantó de la cama enrollado en la sábana y cogió del suelo un trozo de alambre y un tornillo consiguiendo hacer un anillo con decorado con la pieza de unión. Se arodilló frente a la cama y le tendió el improvisado anillo, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Erza Scarlet... -se paró a respirar hondo, estaba nervioso-... no puedo darte una casa y mucho menos una vida normal pero... qué es la vida si es normal... yo creo que un aburrimiento por ello... te pido que... te cases conmigo... -pidió mirándola a los ojos con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo. Ella sonrió nerviosa y sin pararse a pensar asintió, un par de lágrimas de alegría se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Él le puso el anillo, con dificultad en el dedo y ella sonrió mirándolo, se lanzó a besarlo pero antes de unir ambos labios susurró un débil "Es el mejor anillo que he visto jamás"

* * *

><p>La noche pasaba y con ello la tormenta, a medida que se acercaba la madrugada esta se atenuaba. Eran las cinco cuando apenas ya caían unas insignificantes chispitas de agua que apenas mojaban pero eso Gray Fullbaster no lo había notado. Lejos de volver a su casa tras ser echado de la de Juvia se había ido al lugar mas recóndido de toda la playa y tras desahogarse contra una pared de piedra se había sentado a mirar el horizonte, la tormenta le daba igual y eso se notaba en que estaba literalmente empapado. Sabía que él había provocado aquel diluvio de una noche aunque la madre de sus hijas no era la única que había llorado. Se maldijo, maldijo su comportamiento y mucho mas el haber pensado de Juvia como si de una buscona que va de cama en cama se tratara. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba ni respirar bien, tenía dos hijas.<p>

Dos hijas.

Dos pequeños seres humanos necesitados de amor y cuidados, amor y cuidados que solo su madre les había dado por su estúpido comportamiento años atrás. Gritó con furia y se pasó la mano por la cara varias veces.

Dos hijas a las que le acaban prohibir ver.

Pensó en Mirajane, fisicamente era idéntica a su madre, ese cabello azul y su timidez, por no hablar de la delicadeza que ella demostraba a cada gesto, a cada sonrisa y a cada palabra. Definitivamente era la clase de hija de la que todo padre está orgulloso.

Orgulloso... pensó en Erza, aquella niña que tanto se parecía a él, su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar que poseían la misma magia y el mismo hábito para quitarse la ropa a diestro y siniestro. No sabía nada mas de ella.

No pudo evitar en pensar en la madre de sus dos pequeñas.

Juvia

Estaba... para Gray no existía una palabra para explicar como estaba de bella, un lever rubor constante en su mejillas, su piel de porcelana y sus ojos azules como el mar, capaces de dejar que te perdieras con una sola mirada sin opción a ser rescatado. Por lo que había podido ver seguía teniendo la marca sel gremio, eso le alegró aunque brevemente.

La amaba, aunque lo odiara la amaba y ansiaba conocer a sus dos hijas mas que a nada en el mundo. Pero si las cosas fueran tan sencillas el mundo no sería mundo y el no se llamaría Gray Fullbaster.

Miró el reloj que adornaba su muñeca desde las pasadas navidades, cortesía de Mirajane. Suspiró, casi eran las siete, mejor ya se quedaba ahí... pasaría a desayunar en la famosa nueva cafetería, no le apetecía nada ir al gremio, tal vez luego iría a pedirle disculpas a Natsu.

Aunque solo tal vez.

* * *

><p>En cuanto el sol salió alumbrando la ciudad, los estragos de la tormenta se dejaron ver. La mañana pasaba sin contratiempos y Juvia acababa de llegar de dejar a las niñas en el colegio, suspiró mirando el correo mientras cerraba la puerta principal, se daría una ducha y saldría corriendo a trabajar. Había tenido una de las peores noches de su vida.<p>

Algo llamó su atención, entre las cartas había una que llevaba una dirección de su antigua ciudad emocionada la abrió corriendo y sonrió a mas no poder cuando comenzó a leerla.

_"Querida Juvia:_

_¿Qué tal todo por allí? Nosotros esperamos que bien tras tu repentina marcha. Espero que el puesto de encargada no esté siendo demasiado para ti, se que eres capaz de afrontarlo. ¿Cómo están las niñas? Aquí las echamos todos de menos pero mas yo, sabes que eres como mi hija y ellas como mis nietas. Te escribo para decirte que mi hijo mayor, Keron, ha vuelto del otro continente con sus estudios acabados e irá allí a ocupar el puesto de segundo encargado, espero que os lleveis bien._

_Un abrazo, Roy"_

Juvia frunció el ceño intentando recordar al chico, casi no le conocía. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió dejando la carta sobre la mesita del comedor, si era hijo de Roy, sería buena persona.

Había una explicación para el tan familiar trato que tenía con Juvia. Había que remontarse seis años atrás.

_La joven maga había llegado a aquella ciudad con una maleta y una cara llena de problemas. No es que tuviera mucho dinero, lo justo para el alquiler de un apartamento que era una habitación con cocina incorporada y un cuarto de baño. Todas las mañanas pensaba en cómo iba a meter una cunita allí. Desesperada por buscar trabajo antes de que su embarazo se notara iba de entrevista en entrevista con la mirada llena de súplica y entonces un milagro llegó a su vida, la aceptaban de camarera en una cafetería cercana. La paga era buena y al menos podría conseguir la cuna. Cada semana colocaba dinero en un bote que tenía escrito "Dinero para el bebé" en la tapa. Estaba en el tercer mes cuando en la primera revisión le dijeron que iba a tener dos bebés, el mundo se le cayó encima y un nudo se alojó en su garganta. Comenzó a llover y ella solo pudo sentarse en el banco sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña fotito que la doctora le había dado, pasó ambos pulgares sobre los puntos blancos y no pudo evitar sonreir pensando en su descendencia. Alguien la vio allí sentada y no puedo evitar acercarse. Ella alzó la mirada y la sorpresa se alojó en ésta. Eliot, uno de los hijos de su jefe o eso pensaba, le había visto un par de veces por el local. De pelo rubio y ojos grandes y expresivos, de un color verde no muy oscuro, se parecía mucho a su padre. Se acercaba a ella con un paso rápido y un paragüas._

_-Perdona... ¿Estás bien? -inquirió el joven mientras la cubría con el paragüas._

_La chica asintió rapidamente y escondió la mirada tras su flequillo. Él se agachó para estar a su altura, enseguida reconoció el uniforme que ella llevaba y abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_-¿Eres una de las camareras de la cafetería de mi familia, verdad?- inquirió buscando su mirada, le tendió la mano con la que no sujetaba el objeto para resguardarse del agua. -Me llamo Eliot y estudio medicina en la facultad de aquí cerca... ¿y tú? -esbozó una sonrisa intentando ser amable._

_-Juvia, Juvia Lockser... -ella alzó la mirada por primera vez, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Apretó con suavidad la mano de Eliot._

_-Encantado, Juvia... ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? -alzó una ceja al ver que la chica intentaba esconder entre sus manos un papel. -¿Y eso? -preguntó quitándoselo con maestría aunque ella forcejeara para el lado contrario. Consiguió quitárselo, los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa y Juvia se asustó._

_-Por favor... no digas nada... si a Juvia la despieden... -la voz de la maga se rompió en un sollozo, y el miedo volvió a su mirada._

_-Tu... estás... ¿embarazada? -el chico la miró incrédulo y ella asintió, la lluvia comenzó a caer con mas fuerza- No voy a dejar que te despidan Juvia, eso tenlo por seguro... -asintió firme, no sabía que le movía a comportarse así con la joven pero se sentía practicamente obligado._

_Despues de aquella conversación bajo la lluvia la cosa mejoró con creces, Eliot habló con su padre que tras conocer la situación de su empleada accedió a pagarla un poco mas, aunque costó convencerl. Era un secreto que se mantenía entre los tres adultos. Recién cumplidos los siete meses de gestación algo iba mal y tras una visita a las urgencias hospitalarias el embarazo de Juvia fue declarado de riesgo, aunque faltaran un par de meses para dar a luz. Una mañana durante su ingreso en el hospital Roy fue a visitarla y a ofrecerle vivir en su casa. Para ella era muy repentina la petición, él explicó que tenía nada mas y nada menos que seis hijos pero la necesidad de una hija siempre había estado presente, entonces ella había aparecido, para Roy, Juvia se estaba convirtiendo en su pequeña hija y ella, sonrojada, aceptó su petición. En aquella casa todo el mundo la trataba como a una mas aunque nunca llegó a conocer al hijo mayor, al parecer estaba estudiando en el extranjero y nunca venía a casa. La relación con Eliot se reforzó, le contó su historia, su pasado y cómo había acabado allí. De hecho era el padrino de Mirajane. Era la mejor familia que había conocido tras Fairy Tail y no tenía palabras para agradecerselo_.

Por ello que la despedida antes de volver a Magnolia fue dura y un tanto dramática pero seguirían en contacto. Sonrió mientras recordaba los seis años anteriores y se puso de pie, después escribiría la respuesta y adjuntaría un par de dibujos que seguro Erza y Mira estaban encantadas de pintar, adoraban a sus tios y abuelos.

Asintió conforme mientras emprendía camino a la ducha.

* * *

><p>Tan solo eran las diez y media y el gremio ya estaba lleno de gente. Laxus bebía de su taza de café en el segundo piso del gremio y se asomaba por la baranda de vez en cuando echando una ojeada al piso de abajo.<p>

Algo llamó su atención, no es que fuese raro pero la última vez que estuvo en el gremio (dos semanas atrás) los mirones no se excedían tanto con Mirajane. Gruñó dándole el último trago a la taza y la dejó con un ruido seco sobre la mesa. Se levantó y alcanzó a ver como algún novato del gremio acercaba la mano a lo que viene siendo la retaguardia de Mira. Un rayo le fulminó. El gremio se quedó en silencio y el dragon slayer solo acertó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez. Agarró a la maga del antebrazo y la atrajo hacia él de forma posesiva, ella se sonrojó.

-Laxus... -la embarazada Evegreen intervino- sueltala, ni que fueras su novio, deja a la mujer tranquila... -pidió con voz calmada mientras acariciaba su vientre. El gremio volvió al bullicio minutos después.

-Claroclaro... ni que fuera tu novia- Freed hablaba nervioso, realmente iba de broma pero su mirada no decía lo mismo, los mas cercanos a la pareja seguían callados.

-¿Y qué si no lo es? -inquirió el rubio de forma seca sin separarse de la albina.

-Si no eres su novio no tienes ni derecho a molestarte porque otros la miren... -canturreó Lisanna que acaba de llegar al grupo de cotilleo.

El dragon slayer comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, era cierto que su acción había sido repentina pero no se arrepentía. Carraspeó y aflojó el agarre de la maga pero ella se movió

-Estás muy equivocada, hermanita... -Uuuuuy. A Laxus no le gustó oir eso, tenía una sutil idea de lo que pasaría ahora, no quería que nadie se enterara, le gustaba mantenerlo en secreto.-Porque Laxus y yo llevamos siendo novios años... -genial, había soltado la bomba.

Al momento en el gremio reinó el silencio, Elfman se levantó gritando algo acabado en "¡Hombres!" pero Ever le calmó al instante. Lisanna pegó un chillido y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana y Freed se sentó a llorar en una esquina del gremio. Mientras los demas le dirigían miradas intrigadas. El maestro se bajó de la barra y alejó a Mira de su nieto.

-¡NO!-se puso delante de la mayor de los Strauss en un intento de protegerla.

-¿No qué, abuelo? -inquirió Laxus con una sonrisa burlona.

-No dejaré que estés con ella-el nieto del maestro frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdona?-inquirió incrédulo y se acercó mas a él.- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no- dijo firme el maestro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eso no es una razón... ¿por qué? -Laxus no tenía mucha paciencia y se estaba acabando.

El viejo Makarov suspiró- ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE EL MOCOSO DE MI NIETO ESTÉ CON TAL MUJER! -exclamó. Un escalofrío repasó la espalda de todos los presentes al escuchar la voz se Mirajane.

-Maestro... -le llamó, al girarse ella estaba en su "Satan Soul", todos dieron un paso hacia atrás con cautela. - ¿No cree que eso he de decidirlo yo? -inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Pensándolo mejor... -asintió lentamente y se alejó de la albina lo mas rápido posible. Se subió a la .barra y gritó "A QUE ESPERAN MOCOSOS, QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA POR LA NUEVA PAREJA"

Laxus se acerco a su novia, que ya estaba normal, y pasó los brazos por su cintura mientras a su alrededor se llevaba a cabo una salvaje fiesta matutina.

-Estarás contenta... han batido el record en cuanto a comenzar una fiesta se refiere... -rió con burla sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-En realidad... si lo estoy... -rió acompañando a su novio y se acercó a el para dejar un suave beso aobre sus labios. Ya no tenían que ocultarse ni verse a es escondidas, eso lo agradecía y mucho.

* * *

><p>Eran las doce y media cuando Gray había decidido moverse de aquella playa para ir a desayunar algo. Tenía unas ojeras enormes y los ojos algo rojos e hinchados. Puso rumbo a la famosa nueva cafetería, pediría algo para llevar y se iría a su casa a descansar.<p>

Por su parte Juvia había llegado al trabajo con una gran sonrisa fingida, aunque los ojos algo hinchados y ahora se dirigía a su despacho. Una de las empleadas la paró diciendo que la camarera de la barra no estaba y la parte de abajo comenzaba a tonarse de caos. Juvia, como buena encargada, tomó el relevo de ocupar su puesto hasta que llegara así que cogió el uniforme que la jovecita le dio y corrió a cambiarse. No era un uniforme muy provocativo, constaba de un vestido blanco y azul, la falda iba por encima de la rodilla y era de un color azul oscuro casi negro, en la cintura llevaba atado un delantal blanco. La parte de arriba del vestido era una blusa blanca no muy ajustada con el nombre de la cafetería en el bolsillito de la parte derecha. Se calzó los tacones que llavaba con su ropa normal y bajó a atender a la barra. Gracias a dios, la falda tapaba la marca del gremio.

El Fullbaster entró en la cafetería, un olor cálido a café y pan tostado llenó sus fosas nasales, su estómago rugió, ayer tampoco había cenado. Se dirigió a la barra y pulsó el pequeño timbre que había sobre ésta, seguramente la camarera estuviese en la cocina.

Sonó la puerta de la cocina-Buenos días... -un momento, esa voz la conocía. Levantó la mirada. -...bienvenTÚ-el tono de voz cambió de forma notoria de dulce a mas frío que el hielo que el creaba.-¿Qué quieres tomar? -preguntó secamente, sin emoción alguna.

-¿¡Juvia?!-inquirió incrédulo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Juvia ha preguntado que qué quiere tomar... -volvio a preguntar mas seria cada vez mientras ordenaba los vasos de debajo de la barra.

-Un café con leche y azúcar, para llevar si puede ser... -respondió antes de ocasionar la ira de la maga, al verla se sentía muy culpable por cómo la había tratado la noche anterior.-Tenemos que hablar.-pidió casi con súplica pero con el semblante serio.

Por su parte Juvia no estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto pero pensaba en el negocio y en la prosperida de este así que se giró a la cafetera y rió sarcástica mientras volvía a girarse en busca del vaso de cartón, su carácter había cambiado mucho en estos años- Juvia no tiene nada de que hablar... -respondió mientras se vertía el amargo líquido en el vasito.

-¡Claro que si! Tenemos dos hijas... -lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero Juvia lo escuchó a la perfección, clavó las uñas en la encimera de madera y por primera vez se dignó a mirarle- Te equivocas, Juvia tiene dos hijas, tu no tienes nada. -tras decir esto y con toda la mala intención del mundo echó sal en vez de azúcar en el café, lo tapó y se lo dio. -Juvia espera que te atragantes mientras bebas... -sonrió macabra y Gray se austó ¿el había ocasionado eso? Ella recogió el dinero que el mago había dejado sobre la barra y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Gray suspiró, no pudo evitar observar como se iba recorriendo con la mirada sus largas piernas, recordando el día en el que ella le había permitido tocarlas hasta perderse en la pasión y por qué no el amor que aquella noche les envolvió.

Se levantó y dio un trago al café, hizo una mueca de asco al notar la sal y se levantó camino de la puerta susurrando un debil "Pienso traerte de vuelta, Juvia Lockser. Esto no ha acabado"

* * *

><p>HOLA. LO SÉ. HE ESTADO DESAPARECIDA PERO YA SABEIS CON LAS NAVIDADES Y ESO.<p>

Por partes.

¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que papá noel o en mi caso el niño Jesús os haya traido muchas cositas.

¡Feliz año 2015! Que vuestros propósitos para este año se cumplan lo antes posible y que ojalá sea mejor que 2014

¡FELICEES REYEEEES!

Se que no todo aquel que me lee celebra los reyes magos pero yo si así que aquel que lo celebre. Espero que no te hayan traido carbón y que se hayan portado bien con muchas cositas.

Fui a una expo y vi a nucha gente de cosplay, había hasta un Jellal buscando a su Erza y un Gray sin camiseta xDD

DECIDME QUE NO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE ESTÁ HASTA LAS NARICES DEL RELLENO DE AHORA DE FAIRY TAIL. Que asco da eh.

Quemasquemas. ¿QUIÉN QUERÍA JERZA? AHÍ TENEIS JERZA.

Espero que os haya gustado SABEIS QUE ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN Y CARIÑO. Intentaré actualizar mas seguido si :DD

hikariiii94

YA VEEEEES GRAY ES GILIPUTIMARICOJONETE D:

Todos con bebés *^* estoy llenando el gremio de niños xDD

Pfpffff ya verás lo que le te go preparado a Levy. ¿Erza? Bueno lo suyo se atrasará mas.

Oghogh ya queda poquititito para que todos se enteren.

¿México? Ayyy que calorsico. Aquí ha nevado y todo D':hace mucho frío y todo se congela (D:) aunque ya estoy bien :DD

Y adoro tus comentarios3

¡Un saludo gracias por leer!

Karlina247

*rueda hacie do la croqueta mientras la persigue*

Este capítulo fue muy emotivo.

Juvia estará mucho mas fría de ahora en adelante e.e

GRAY LO TIENE MUY DIFICIL.

Y la tortura de Natsu vendrá pronto *risa marvada*

Sicaru-chan

Sisis todos los habitantes de Fiore a por Gray xD

No te preocupes que las cosas iran empeorando... bueno preocupate. Graciias por leer ^^

Akari0707

MUCHAAAS GRACIIAS :''')

He vivido mucho con niños así que se describirlos(?

Muchas gracias, tu comentario me ha encantado ^^

jbadillodavila

Falta para que se arregle eh

Gracias por leer~~

Noriko Ishida

A TI TE QUERÍA YO VER. ME HE LEIDO CASI TODOS TUS FICS Y QUIERO MAAAS *^*

Tienes fallos muy basicos, que el verbo haber va con h pero por lo demas están muuymuymuuuy bien :D

De hecho lo hice larguísimo O.O

Un beso con abrazo y todo~

ope-hana

Taradará en arreglarse todo. Quiero que entendais que escribir esto cuesta porque son alrededor de 5000 palabras y por ello tardo en actualizar.

Un saludo~

VMGS

LAS GRUVIA FAN MOLAMOS \0/

¡Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo pronto habrá mas~!

Un saluudo.

Sonatika-San

Te he escrito Jerza e.e va dedicado para ti e.e

¡Gray es caca de fea! (Lo dice mi primo pequeño oara insultar a la genteva)

Muuuuuuchaaaas gracias, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulín 3

Un saludo~

YaEstoyAquii

Miraxus para ti y al maestro no le ha parecido bien xDD

¡CHISTEEEEES!

Es malo si xDD

A ver, otro... mmmmm...

¿Qué le dice una escopeta a una gata?

Mira, las dos tenemos gatillos.

XDDDDDDDDD

PARFUM! como es eso mal! Serias muy bien bienvenida D:

Bueno... yo te espero comentando en cada capítulo, un saludo~~

Julia Loxar

Graciiiaaas, pensaba que no me había salido bien ugh. Gray es idiota y las niñas son amodorables e.e

Un saludo~

Yamii 3

De hecho creo que nos ha dolido a todos mucho xDD

DarkDiva

Kyyyaaa al menos no fue con la licy kick xDD

¡Un saludo compi de pais! ¡Que ni los putos del gobierno puedan con el espíritu este año! 0/

ackerman-chan

Gray está enloqueciendo y la chiquitina no llegó a escucharlo xDD

Menos mal D:

Un saludo~

JuviaLF

¿EN SEEERIOO?

MUCHAS GRACIIAS

CMR

Gray enloquece según van pasando los capítulos xDD

Aquí tienes uno nuevo

Un saludo~~

JuviaLF

Me mejoré~~

El frío se aquí da asquito :

Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo xD

Un saludo~

Hemu-chan

No podía dejar que fueran ju tas porque tengo preparado una cosa muchooo mejor~

LA REGLA DE LOS TRES SEGUNDOS, HOMBRE.

Falta para que Gray entre em contacto con sus hijas pero pronto se volverán a ver con Natsu.

Gracias por el chocolate *^*

¿Qué tal ha estado Erza?

Un saludo~

Wind Love

Sii DDD:

Y todo se hiela DDD:

Pffff y yo debería d ehaber estudiado FyQ en vacaciones y ni he tocdo un libro xDD

Las mates molan \0/

Me alegro que te gussssste.

Yo a mi hermana le lancé un cubo._.

Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo xD

Happy es genial e.e

Enseriograciaaas

Un saludo~~

Akari0707

ES DE HOMBRES.

ESCRIBIR ES DE HOMBRES

:D

Mujeeeer no llores D:

Juvia sacará adelante a su familia con el libro yo lo veo xDD

Un saludo y aquí hay mas capítuloeh.

Akane Kuran

Quesufraquesufra.

Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.

¡Igualmente!

Haaasta aquí, me voy a dormir que mañana tengo clase DDD''':

Disfrutad el capítulo.

Un saludo

Toulouse~~


End file.
